Midnight
by anna-marie-diamondheart-900
Summary: midnight, a witch/she wolf moves to Forks with her circle looking for a new life but what they didn't expect was to have neighbours that drink blood and shapeshifts. midnight's life gets interesting when the wolf within her acts up and luv grows.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight 

Chapter 0ne….I might like this place

It was Monday August 17th, the day, the life of a witch 'Midnight Anna-Marie Golden- Heart', was turned upside down. I [Anna 18] was moving to 'FORKS ' ,a small town ,cold ,gloomy and always raining with my adopted sisters ,Olivia and Caroline both 17, Sylia 14 and Violet [real name dawn]15 and my adoptive parent, Vivian/viv age 26. We were all witches and we had to move from beautiful Australia to 'Forks'. We had gotten into some trouble or should I say 'I' got into trouble with some witches, long story short Vivian didn't want to fight so we left [ran away] .We are now here in Forks in front of an old, creepy, scary looking two story house, that we are supposed to live in until we move again which will most likely be never [unless I get into trouble].

I got out of the black truck and grabbed my bags and followed viv to the front door where she let us all in .The house was nice had a good sized living room with a flat screen TV and Wii and comfortable couch set ,it was painted cream and had a wooden flooring. A kitchen that was well…..a kitchen normal stuff in it nothing fancy. A dining room that was elegant and had a huge table that seated about 20 or 25 I didn't really care to count properly. Exactly 6 bedrooms, one for everyone and a bathroom in each and one bathroom for guests, a large basement where we decided to make into a room for us to practise spells and such, and a garage at the back of the house [weird] where we put our washing machine and drier as well as my 2 motorcycles and viv's truck. [I swear the house didn't look this big from outside.]We also had a backyard that leads to the woods; it had plants and flowers that were beginning to bloom. ''Wow'', I thought to myself, I might actually be able to learn to like this place.

My room on the second floor ,was rather big ,it had a queen size bed ,a wardrobe ,chest of draws ,a table ,a lamp and a sitting chair near the window and a shelf by my desk in the corner ,the room was painted in dark violet [the way I loved it] ,the bathroom was white with a tub [not too much to my liking but I like tubs].I used my magic and put everything in place , my books of spells and just ordinary books on the shelf ,my cloths in the wardrobe and chest of draws, bath stuff in the bathroom, laptop on the desk, new [violet] bed sheet on the bed , alarm clock at my bed side table and I put up a dull purple curtain .Many may say dark and scary but I liked it ,nice and comfortable , no bright colours to hurt my eyes .I laid on my newly made bed and put on my mp3 ,I was listening to a random radio station , when I started thinking about my life , I was a witch that could control every element perfectly ,good at telepathy and telekinesis ,could shape shift into any cat and a wolf[witches can shape shift into on type of animal me, cats, because I have wolf blood in me I can turn wolf but I stopped years ago because of an accident, and because of that I am now weaker than violet] , I am potions master and best at healing , I had my own spells ,you could say I was an extremely good witch ,best in my family, better than viv , I didn't really use magic unless necessary but I used it today for no reason but unpacking[shame on me].I ran away from my real family because , let's say they didn't accept me. My family were all wolves but I was a witch, although I have the blood of a wolf running through my veins, they didn't accept me ,so I left that life behind and I then found violet and I took her with me because she was an outcast, we soon found Vivian and we were her first daughters ,from there we found Sylia ,Caroline and Olivia .From then on we were a family , we protect and take care of each other.

Violet/Dawn could turn into a wolf because that is the animal she can shape shift into, but just a normal sized wolf, she can fight super well though thanks to my training, I kinda raised her, she can use the elements water and air, she is okay with potions because I taught her and she is good at healing as well, I would say she is the second best in the family then Vivian who can turn into an eagle and uses elements earth and air, she is well in everything else, but healing she sucks. Olivia turns into an otter [kinda sucks, but really good swimmer] she can control the element water and earth, she is my rival in potions mastering but I am still better than her but she sucks in healing like viv. Sylia ties for fifth place with Caroline, she can turn into a snake, she controls the element air and water, she isn't good with potions but can heal to an extent and Caroline can turn into a fox, her element is fire, she is good with potions and can heal , lets say okay. I am the only one with telepathy and telekinesis because that ability can only be passed down through blood so thanks mom and dad although I still detest you both.

I didn't even notice I fell asleep until Vivian called from downstairs, "Anna we have visitors, come and meet our new neighbours. " I slowly crawled off my bed, I was extremely tired after the whole travel .I got up went to the bathroom, washed my face and put my black straight long hair in a ponytail, I had fair skin and eyes that changed from a cat's eye to a wolf's to purple and red [weird, but I got that from my parents] it only changed when I was angry or after shape-shifting or when I was experiencing a lot of emotions , but it was normally dark brown .I looked pretty but not "wow" gorgeous but nice enough .I was wearing a denim three quarter jeans and a dark blue tank top with normal black shoes with blue stripes. I was wearing my star amulet that had a crystal that changed colour depending on how I feel and my charm bracelet with a heart shaped crystal that my brother gave me [the only thing that I kept from home]and other charms on it like: an eclipse ,star ,sun , a key and a silver wing .

I walked down the stairs, still tired but I didn't show it [I don't show much of my emotions].As I reached the base of the steps I could see 3 women, two blonds and one girl with short black hair [she reminded me of a pixie] and 4 men, three blond haired and one black / dark brown, they were all sitting on the couch along with my sisters and viv. All eyes turned on me. "hi Anna" said viv, "these are the Cullens, our neighbours "

"um….hi'' I said while noticing their eyes were all black with a hint of red ,then it hit me like a punch in the gut , 'THEY WERE VAMPIRES' plus they scent was really bad with my wolf nose[ well waht is left of my wolf abilities but i can still more than smell the stench of a vamp] , I wonder if they could smell me too even though I'm no longer wolf[haven't been shape shifting for a few years so I may not smell like one].

"I'm Carlyle, and this is my wife Esme, my sons Jasper, Emmet and Edward and my daughters Alice and Rosalie." he said while pointing at each of his family member.

"nice to meet you all , I'm Anna'' I said looking at them each in the eye.

"we were just dropping off some pie and saying, hi , welcome to Forks" Esme said towards everyone.

"oh thank you , Esme and it was lovely meeting you all, come by sometime." said viv who obviously didn't know what she was inviting back into her house.

They all stood up and Olivia showed them out. While I silently sat on the couch waiting to hear their car drive off. Vivian looked at me and asked," are you alright?''

"No" I simply said.

"Why, what's wrong sweetie?'' she asked in her motherly tone while my sisters sat silently listening to the conversation.

"Because…..the Cullens, I believe are….. Vampires" I whispered silently.

Everyone's jaws dropped. 'What are you serious'' asked Sylia confused.

''Yes'' I replied calmly.

''why" asked Caroline wanting an explanation.

''Because they smelled and had black, blood hungry eyes'' I replied calmly.

''true'' said violet ''their eyes were black and when I accidentally touched Esme she was cold.''

''oh GOD' 'shouted Vivian ''why do we always get into trouble ''she asked herself.

''Oh welllll, no biggy, if they wanted to kill us they would have '' I said very casual, they probably just want a peaceful place to live like we do.

''fine but DO NOT CAUSE ANY TROUBLE, hear me!'' Vivian said seriously, pointing directly to me,_ i mean i know i get into trouble but mnot this time around, i'm not as strong as i used to be years ago, i'm most definitly not picking fights._

''YES VIVIAN!'' we all replied, rolling our eyes.

After that I went back to my room took a bath , skipped dinner and went straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap 2 Nose bleed**_

I woke up early Tuesday at 5:00am as usual .I got off bed went to the bathroom did the usual[bath, do hair ,brush teeth etc.], got dressed in a black jeans that hugged my thighs and a black tank top that showed my curves with a black dress shirt over it [unbuttoned , like a jacket]black high heel boots[not too high]and my long black hair that unlike yesterday was not dead straight it had some curls.[I forgot to mention my hair goes red or orange when I'm angry or super pissed off and it can also go violet when I use my magic, sometimes is straight or curly, like today it is curly] any way I left my beautiful glossy hair out .My amulet on under my top and my charm bracelet on [ I'm not an earrings person], with that I walked out my room into the long hallway that was painted burgundy and had pictures and paintings of random things .

I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen where I made a cup of coffee and poured milk into a bowl of a cereal that I can't remember the name of .After I ate my cereal and drank my coffee no one was awake still, so I wrote a note to viv saying that I would drive around town , you know get the feel of the place , probably try to get a job since I finished school and I'm not going to college. I also added that I will be careful and not get into trouble with anyone especially the Cullens, and I will be back for dinner, with that I signed the note with an 'M' and stuck it on the fridge door. I grabbed my house keys just in case no one was home when I came back and walked out the back door to the garage where my ride awaits.

My ride = my pride , my joy , my soul , my baby , my precious …my MOTORCYCLE! I made my motorcycle a few years back, it was huge , I mean huge could hold 3 people and a fourth if the person was small , it was black and shiny, it rode superfast ,the speed of a vampire it also had a lot of compartments ,I also had a sword, actually I have about 5 weapons and my bike could hold 2 in its secret compartment but only 2 ,no more . My bike was the best thing in my life, I had a connection to it , it was my best friend, always there when I needed it , like I said it was my baby , I made it from scratch, but I wasn't going to ride it not here, I would get arrested because it looked like a super weapon so I would drive my normal black bike not meant for chasing a vampire . I got on my bike and sped off into the sunrise.

Since nowhere would be open in town I rode around the place saw some houses a school where my sisters would be attending with the 'blood suckers.' I tried to keep my cool and not get angry about the Cullens. I continued going, passing by thousands of beautiful, tall, luscious green trees of the woods. Cool air hitting my face waking me up, making me feel energized, I all of a sudden had an urge to stop and walk into the woods, and that urge took over like an eagle snatching a rabbit. I pulled my bike to the side of the road and propped it against a tree , I walked slowly into the woods feeling the cool breeze against my warm over heated skin[ my skin is usually hot because of the element fire which is my first element to have master and is my strongest , therefor making my body temperature higher than a human as well as the wolf blood in me adds some heat] .The scenery was beautiful I could hear all the life around me; the birds ,rabbits ,squirrels ,the rustling of the leaves above as the wind blew. The scent was lovely as well fresh and I could smell water near by a stream or river, it was mouth-watering actually, I wanted to drink some. I walked in the direction where the river should be, I started hearing the water flowing slowly and splashes against the rocks. I soon made it to the river and so the crystal clear water with the sun reflecting on it , I gently dipped my hands into the cool water and splashed my face , this felt better than riding my bike , I took a few sips of the water cooling me on the inside . After my 10 minute break of drinking fresh water I stood up and decided to explore beyond the river.

I crossed it with little trouble and continued walking around. I was enjoying the shady woods when I heard footsteps, several, more than one , then it all stopped ,hmmmm. My ears must be playing tricks on me, so I continued on until ….WAM!

"OUCHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed as I fell to the ground , holding my nose ,burning like hell , I must have walked into a super damn hard rock.

I looked up holding my most likely broken nose that was now bleeding a river of blood, when I saw 6 huge muscular guys , brown skin , short hair , all tattoos on their right shoulder ,in 3 quarter shorts and bear footed. They all looked shocked, stunned, slightly confused and the one that I walked into, younger than the other guys looked extremely sorry. The guy that seemed to be the oldest kneeled down and was trying to tell me it's alright , I'll be okay ,something else but I blacked out probably from hitting an extremely hard chest or from a lot of blood loss either one , I'm still unconscious .

I woke up in a little warm cottage that gave off a homey feeling, around me I could hear laughter and a football game going on, on the TV. I slowly rose from what seemed to be a couch.

"Well look who is awake '' said a beautiful woman, besides the 3 claw slashes across her face she was stunning. Everyone in the room turned to me, making me extremely self-conscious. The woman approached me with a mug of probably coffee or hot chocolate, all eyes still on me, she handed it to me saying, "here have some hot chocolate ''. So I took it with a silent thank you that only super ears can hear. I sipped on it , and wow it was delicious took away all my pain , wait a second , I hit a guy and broke my nose and ended up in his home , I thought slightly confused as to how his chest could be so hard, like iron or steel.

"I …. Am….so…..so….sorry…''a small guy around 15 said , like he was nearly close to tears, now I remember I walked into him.

"Don't worry Seth she's not gonna sue you'' said a guy in a wheelchair.

"It'd be funny if she did'' said a guy on the couch with a slight chuckle.

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" shouted Seth to the guy on the couch.

"Actually I might" I said very serious. Everyone looked shocked and was silent, while Seth really looked like he was going to cry the ocean.

I started laughing, "I was kidding '' I said giving him a reassuring smile.

Seth smiled in relief and all the guys started laughing.

"I really thought you would a second a go'' he said while he sat next to me on the couch.

"Why would i?'' I said asking for reason.

"You just seemed serious" he replied. "how's your nose?" he asked concerned. Everyone around seemed curious for my answer.

"Perfectly fine, thank you for asking" I replied completely sure about my answer.

"Really?" asked another one of the guys , he seemed to think I was lying.

"Yeah, I'm fine, doesn't hurt at all" I replied even more confident in my answer.

"Oh, the way it was bleeding I thought it was broken" said the oldest guy, the one I saw earlier.

"Hmmmm" I said touching my nose, showing them I felt no pain "seems normal"…"How long was I out?" I asked really concerned, since I told viv I would be back for dinner.

"Ummmm…its 5:30pm so you have been out for a long ….long…time" said Seth looking at his watch.

My jaw was dropped,"5:30" I whispered

"Uh….yeah"said Seth

"I gotta run "I said getting off the couch.

"Wait, you sure you're okay" asked Seth worried while he held my hand rather tight.

"I'm fine, but really I must go, I told my mom I'd be back for dinner and if I'm not ….she will kill me…literally." I said knowing that she will.

He let go of my hand and I ran through the door saying thanks to the woman and ran into the woods, branches brushing my face and nearly tripping on stones but I made it back to my bike and jumped on it and took off full speed to home, thank god there were no cops or I'd be arrested. Actually thank god there were no thieves in forks to steal my bike. I made it home at around 5:52pm; dinner is at 6pm, so I should be okay. I pulled into the garage and jumped off the bike and ran into the house through the back door. No one was home to my surprise; I walked into the kitchen where I saw a note, 'GOING OUT TO SEE THE TOWN, YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOUR OWN DINNER, DON'T STAY UP FOR US, BYE LOVE YOUR FAMILY.' ''huh'' I thought to myself as I read the note. I rushed for nothing great. I wasn't hungry so I just ate an apple and went to my room where I took a cool refreshing bath in lavender bubble scented thing. I put on a black vest with a black shorts and my hair up in one and made my way to my comfortable bed fit for a queen. I lay there thinking about the day, I met weird but nice people, the guy that broke my nose he seemed sweet, but what was up with the tattoos, as I think about it, it reminded me of my tattoo on my back, the one wolves had, no can't be, but they all had one, and rock solid chest Seth had even though he was so young. No can't be, but if so… could they smell even though I'm not one of them. God this is giving me a headache, damn my nose can't even smell wolves now, only disgusting blood suckers. I'm too tired to think, with that I fell asleep.

I was running fast, breathing heavily, I was a wolf, but not me someone else's body, then WAM!

Excruciating pain hit me in the chest by my heart, like my heart was being ripped out, I yelped in pain, then one hard more hit struck me and my heart was gone leaving my chest bare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Anna, Anna, ANNA!" shouted violet.

"Ah" I said panting as I opened my eyes, I met violet's worried grey-silver eyes. Then everyone came in, worried and scared. Tears started running down my face.

"Shhhh….honey it's alright" said Vivian cradling me. She shooed the others out and sat in bed with me until morning, when I woke up she was there, she asked "do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I think my brother is dead or will be soon" I said. She seemed shocked and hugged me tighter; she knew my brother was the only family member I actually cared about that I was related to by blood. He was the only one that loved me no matter what I was, he loved me for me. James Golden Heart, my strong, loving, kind and affectionate brother, chief of my family pack of wolves, he was the only one who begged me to stay before I left, he was heartbroken, I never should have left.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll be all right he" Vivian was cut short.

"His heart was ripped out of his chest Vivian, I felt it" tears started streaming down again. Vivian was shocked; all she could do was hug me and kiss my forehead.

She soon left me to have some alone time, I was deciding on probably turning into a wolf again and going home, but that wouldn't help anyone, maybe my dream was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about. I got off bed and went to my closet and picked out a violet cross strap dress just above my knees showing my beautiful legs and black flip flops. I went through some of my stuff and took out my set of seeds and went downstairs to plant them. I went through the kitchen to the back door with my sisters staring me down, like I have gone crazy or something. I went past the garage to the backyard and started digging soil and planting seeds for; black roses, red roses, violet roses, white roses [I have a thing for roses], tiger lilies, lavender plants, rosemary and daffodils. I sprinkled some water and a touch of my magic and the plants started growing but I didn't want them to bloom yet, I would let Mother Nature do that part. I did this to take my mind off of things. It's the 3rd day in Forks and life is so hard, we have supposedly vampire neighbours and probably wolves as well, and my brother is supposed to be murdered or will be, GREAT, JUST PERFECT.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAP 3 Werewolves, Witches and Vampires.**_

Later that day Vivian gathered us all in the basement, which was now perfectly ready for usage of spells. She seemed serious and I was right it was a serious matter, THE CULLENS. Vivian said to act normal but to be on guard around them and that I was not to associate myself with them unless necessary [sheesh], she probably thought I would try to kill them. So after that she went to another serious topic 'ME', she told the others and they were all very worried for me. She told me to show them my dream if I could remember it, which I more than could, so we formed a circle clasped hands to share my feelings and thoughts through my telepathy. I did a replay of the exact dream with everything that I felt, when it was over everyone was panting from feeling their hearts getting ripped out of their chests. Vivian was even more worried now she feared that my brother was really in danger, I told them that there is nothing that we can do, which shocked everyone but they agreed because I was right, I was banished from my family's land and I will not be welcomed there nor may I even be able to save James, he may even be dead by now, but I doubt that because I can still feel his presence, even though it is so far away, I wondered if he could feel me too but it was highly unlikely.

After we were dismissed I went back to my room changed into a black three quarter denim pants, black vest, black dress shirt unbuttoned and black converse, my hair dead straight into a ponytail, my amulet on as usual and my bracelet, I have to say I looked good, usually when people wear all black they look EMO or really depressed but I looked normal and nice in a weird way.

I found myself in the garage and on my normal black bike and off on the road. I had driven to the same spot where I came yesterday and parked my bike by a tree and into the woods. I made my way to the lovely river where I couldn't resist drinking the water and then across the river and back to where I got my major nose bleed. From there I found myself by the same cottage where supposedly wolves lived. I made my way up to the door; I could tell people were inside because there was laughter. I gave a hard knock and I then heard silence and feet making its way to the wooden door. It opened revealing the same beautiful woman from yesterday and then I saw everyone else's eyes curiously at me.

"Hi" said the woman, with a big grin and her hand gesturing I come in.

"Hi….i came back to sue you" I said dead serious looking at Seth, whom I swore was gonna faint, he had his mouth open in disbelief and his eyes showed a little fright. I didn't understand how it was actually possible for him to be sued when he did nothing wrong in the first place.

Then I gave a little laugh and a reassuring smile "you have got to lighten up…I was kidding"

The woman started to laugh and everyone in the room was giving off a small laugh and Seth looked extremely relieved.

"Please sit and have a muffin" said the lady.

"Thanks "I said while taking a muffin. Which tasted really good, "delicious" I mumbled.

"So I assume you didn't get killed by your mother" asked a guy on the couch with a wide grin.

"Actually I might have but my mother had left for town with my sisters so no one knew what time I reached home" I replied. "boy was I lucky".

"Well good to hear" said Seth.

"I just felt bad running off yesterday so I came back and by the way I'm Anna silver-wing"[silver-wing is Vivian's last name].

"oh my bad Seth Clearwater"

"I'm Emily and my husband Sam"

"Paul"

"Quil"

"Embry"

"Jared"

"Billy Black" said the old guy in the wheelchair watching TV. "so you're the new family that moved in to Forks, how do you like it?"

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" I asked pretending to be confused. Everyone laughed.

"Well lets see… one it always rains, then I go in the woods and wound up unconscious after walking into someone, I nearly get killed by my mother and I meet super creepy neighbours, oh I say fairly well"

"Creepy neighbours?" asked Emily with her head tilted to the side slightly and her brows going towards one another.

"Yeah ….THE CULLENS, they all have super black eyes and look like they want to eat you" I replied , I was telling them about the Cullens to see how they would react and depending on how they reacted says if they are wolves or not.

Like I thought no comment, so they are wolves but why didn't they just kill the Cullens. "do you know them?" I asked pretending I didn't know they did.

"Yes we do" replied Sam, I assume he is the chief.

"You should stay away from them they cause trouble" replied Billy very serious.

"I was going to anyway" I said.

"Good" whispered Billy very softly so only the wolves could hear but I picked up on it.

"So would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Emily.

"Sorry I wish I could but my mom has a strict family meal at 6 thing" I answered making my eyes roll playfully.

"Oh well then you should get back" Emily pointed out.

"Yes I should, I will see you guys around and Seth I will not sue you" I said smiling and made everyone laugh a little and then I was off.

I made it back home before dinner and no one asked where I was or anything, weird. I was making my way up stairs when I bumped into viv, that's when she told me the Cullens were coming over for dinner. WHAT! I screamed in my head. Vampires can't eat or can they but throw up after hmmmm. I wonder. But what if they are coming here to eat us. I have to be on guard.

I went to my room and put on a dark red dress above my knees, showed little cleavage, thin straps and flowed elegantly over my body showing my curves. I let my hair out that was dead straight and long down to my lower back, I put in a few clips to keep the hair out of my face and my amulet and bracelet still on but this time I wore earrings that were long and silver, the long string of silver lead down to a tiny star, it was pretty and then my black super high heels and my toes painted red, no makeup.

The doorbell rang and I knew they were here. I breathed in deeply, took a look at myself and remembered not to socialize with them unless they socialized with me first. By the time I was done mentally preparing myself I made my way down the hall and into the living room where everyone was. All eyes on me, my sisters looked pretty as always, the Cullens vampire gorgeous and me well I knew I looked equally as stunning [I could look pretty when I felt like it, today I felt like it].

"Anna nice of you to join us" said viv. I walked to the couch and sat silent as the night. I noticed their eyes were gold today, so they weren't blood hungry. Hmmmm what are they up to.

"So let us eat since we are all here, shall we" began viv.

"Actually Vivian we don't eat and I think you all assumed that" said Carlyle. "we are here to talk".

"…."

"Now that was unexpected" Carol said, breaking the awkward silence.

"We are here to say that we are of no harm to your family or anyone else as a matter of fact ….…..we are not like other vampires we do not drink human blood we drink animal and only animal, it takes a lot not to drink human blood but we try not to anyway." explained Carlyle.

"Also unexpected" I said to myself but I knew they heard.

"We do not know what you are but we know you are not human and that you know we are vampires and you can be a threat to us." Carlyle continued.

"That's unexpected as well" I said to Olivia who was next to me, and she nodded in response.

"May you please explain to us who and what you are and we will share our family secrets in exchange" Esme spoke this time.

"Sure" answered Vivian. She looked at me for agreement. I nodded in approval.

"As for what we are …..witches" viv said unsure.

"And as for who we are, we are all not related what so ever and came from all over the world, we go by Vivian's name silver-wing and we are just a family looking for a home where we will not get into trouble." I finished answering looking at Carlisle in the eye.

"Now that was unexpected" said Edward.

I couldn't stifle my giggle "then what did you expect?"

"Not witches" answered Emit

"Well since that's out of the box I guess we can get along easier" said Esme.

"How about you all come by tomorrow, and we can all get to know each other?" asked Carlyle.

"Sure" answered viv with a smile.

With that they left and I ran to the kitchen to find something to eat, which turned out to be pie Esme brought 2 days ago, wow delicious. After that I ran upstairs locked my door got out of my close and jumped onto my welcoming bed and fell sound asleep, until the sun came through the window and hit me in the face like ball to the head. _Oh God another day in Forks,_ I thought to myself.

**Authors note;**

**Reviews are always appreciated, even one words.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chap 4 leant my bike**_

"Uhhhhh" I moaned as I got off bed, in a bad mood. I did my usual in the bathroom and put on a black jeans that showed the outline of my curvy legs and a violet vest, amulet on with my bracelet as usual, black converse and my curly, long, glossy hair cascading down my back. I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen it was 7:30am, late for me very, but everyone was still tucked in bed probably till '8', so I just ate toast and butter with a cup of hot chocolate, perfect to brighten my day. I now remember, that is when I went sour again, we were to go to the Cullens at 10 this morning, someone kill me. After I finished breakfast and begging god to kill me, Olivia made her way into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and yawning, in her light green PJs and bunny slippers and her hair in total disarray.

"Morning, Anna"

"Mornin"

"Looking forward to today?'' she asked hoping for a yes.

"No" I replied calmly.

"You are coming aren't you!" she asked loudly as if she already knew the answer.

"Maybe…..maybe not" I replied.

"But you have to!" she shouted, like a spoilt kid wanting a toy.

"Who told you that" I said while making eye contact. "I can do as I please" with that I stood up and the left the kitchen.

I made my way to viv's room, knocked on the door and I heard a faint 'come in', I opened the door and walked into viv's very elegant old fashioned room, I found her on the bed half asleep.

"I'm not going to the Cullen's house no matter what you say" I cut right to the chase.

"Fine but if it makes a difference we all feel safer with you with us other than you riding all over town." She said giving me a sort of puppy dog eyes.

"You guys are fine by yourself plus, as much as I hate to say it the Cullens don't seem to mean any harm." I said while giving an annoyed look.

"Okay, but you're the one missing out on all the fun" she said trying to tease me but she failed miserably.

I walked out the room and made my way to the garden where I planted till my family left for the Cullens. When I finished the garden was coming along nicely, the flowers that I found here when we moved were beginning to bloom as well as my flowers. I went inside and cleaned up, surprisingly only my hands were dirty so I just grabbed my black leather jacket, that I didn't need what so ever. I got on my bike and drove off to town.

I came to a small but busy town; there were some cloths stores, food places, small cinema, pharmacy, and electronics store etc., nothing special though, I decided I would look for a job, so I went to a sandwich shop hoping to be a waitress or something but they had no open slots, I was partially glad, i didn't want to be a waitress on skates, I'd look like an idiot. I made my way to the cloths store the owner seemed like a female dog whom is full of herself so I kind of gave up. So much happened in four days from vampires to wolves to my job to my brother, my head started to hurt so I decided to go to the pharmacy to get some pain killers and some sleeping pills.

I walked into the warm pharmacy with shelves stacked with medical things, the store smelled like a hospital but that wasn't unexpected. I saw an old lady probably in here early 70's sitting on a chair by the counter, she seemed asleep.

"Um…..hello" I said unsure if I should speak louder. "Hello mam, are you awake" I shook her arm gently.

"Uhhhhh?" she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open revealing her gorgeous ocean blue eyes you could just lose yourself in, she reminded me of my mother she had the exact same eyes.

"Hi are you awake?" I asked.

"Oh hello my dear how may I help you?" she asked waiting for my reply.

"Am do you have pain killers and sleeping pills I would like to buy some?" I asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course my darling, I have some….here my dear sweet heart a small bottle should do, here take it on the house" she said walking over to a shelf slowly and picking out two bottles and fixing here glasses to read the label and then handed them to me.

"Oh no, I mus," she cut me short.

"No I insist….. You remind me of my daughter" she said with sadness in her eyes.

"I just could not say no to those eyes, "Fine" I said sighing in defeat.

Then it hit me I could work here she seems old and might need help.

"Um are you looking for assistance because I kind of need a job?" I asked nervously.

"An old lady like me will always need help come by tomorrow and I will discuss your pay and work time," she said with a grin and headed back to her seat. "Okay dearie take care"

"Bye" I waved and walked out the door, yay! I have a job, but why did i seem to know her, hmmmm weird. I made my way back to my bike where I saw, hey guess who….THE PACK, they were all with their backs faced to me and looking at my bike like it was a jewel,[they should see my other one, they would drop dead].

"It's awesome, this could probably beat Jake's" pointed out Quil.

"I wonder whose bike this is?" asked Paul.

"That'd be mine" I spoke up. All the guys turned to me shocked when they saw who owned the bike [the bike was a beauty].

"Thi….this….is….youurs!" stuttered Seth in disbelief.

"Yeah why wonna ride it?" I asked extending my hand with the keys in it to him "here take it for a spin"

"What are you serious" asked Embry like he was ready to jump on it.

"Yeah!" I said with an assuring smile.

"Is this your mom's" Seth asked.

"Hell no" I said shaking my head. I put my hand in the pocket and pulled out my license and showed it to them.

"Your 18" said Seth in disbelief "and own a motorcycle"

"Yes, and if you wanna drive it go ahead" I said while throwing the keys to him, he caught it and looked at it still in shock "I will be eating over there" I said pointing to a sandwich shop.

"Okay, and don't kill yourself" I said while walking off knowing that they would quicker kill the bike than themselves if in an accident.

I walked into the shop feeling eyes on me, but I didn't mine. I ordered and sat at a table to eat so my stomach wouldn't start eating itself. When I finally heard my bike pull off, someone actually had the guts to ride it, then I heard some people enter the shop, my back was to the door so I couldn't see who they were but I guessed they were the rest of the pack. They began to order and I guessed right it was them. When they finished I heard them make their way over to me.

"May we sit with you?" asked Jared.

"Sure" I said with my hand gesturing to the free seat in front of me.

They all sat and looked at me eat my sandwich before they began to eat there's. Jared was in front me, next to him were Quil, Embry and Paul next to me.

"Didn't know you were a bikes person" said Quil breaking the silence.

"Well all you really know about me is that my nose is sensitive" I replied sipping my drink of coca cola.

"Yeah, but we can't blame you Seth's chest is hard" stated Paul with a grin.

"Yeah, isn't he way too young to be so buff" I asked taking another bite from my sandwich, I asked the question even though I knew the answer.

"…" moment of silence.

"Am yeah but he works out every day so I guess that's what happened" he said not making any eye contact. At that moment Seth pulled up outside the shop with a big grin on his face like a 5 year old that just got cotton candy. I stood up and said "Well there is my ride" and walked out of the shop. I made my way to Seth who was still seated comfortably on my bike.

"Wanna drive me home?" I asked

"Am sure" with that said I hopped on behind him and wrapped my hands around his super rock solid torso, I told him where I lived and we took off, I hope he didn't get the wrong impression, I was not into him just he seemed like nice guy to be friends with. In less than 20 minutes we were in front my home that was super creepy.

"So um see you around" he said nervously. "Hey Anna don't get me wrong your nice super nice but i am not into you that way we a-"

I shut him off "Seth calm down were just friends and I am 18, I mean you're a little under my usual dating range and plus I'm not looking for a relationship, so chill, we're just super good friends right?" I asked with a gentle smile and my brown eyes peering into his light brown eyes that seemed relieved.

"Yeah…thanks Anna" he said, I could tell he was feeling better.

"Sure and you could burrow my bike today and drop it off tomorrow at the pharmacy in town" I said.

"What really?" He asked super excited.

"Yes… but drop it off tomorrow at the pharmacy, where I should be working from now on" I replied and gave him a hug.

"Gee…thanks!" he beamed, smiling from ear to ear. "Well see you tomorrow…bye" he said getting onto my bike and a slight wave and he was off.

Weird I never leant someone my bike before but Seth is a good kid, let him have some fun, I would just have viv drop me in town tomorrow. I went inside locked the house went to my room took a bath, put on my black PJs, I wasn't hungry so I went to bed early.

_**Earlier that day Vivian's POV**_

After Anna left I got dressed and ate breakfast with my girls as I watched Anna plant in the garden.

"She isn't coming is she" asked Sylia who already knew Anna wasn't coming.

"No she isn't but she said she thinks that they honestly mean no harm to us, so we should be safe" I pointed out.

"In that case may I stay" Dawn asked with her grey-silvery eyes pleading me.

"No Violet and I think Anna needs some alone time" I said sipping my tea. With that no one spoke and we then all got dressed, I in a sun kissed knee high dress and my blond locks falling to the side of my face, with little mascara, eyeliner, pink lipstick and lightly earthy coloured cream eye shadow and my golden flip flops and my sun amulet that was bright yellow. Sylia in a pink tank top, denim jeans, pink converse a blue cardigan, her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail showing her dull green eyes and small pink lips and her red orange oval amulet, she looked sweet and innocent which she was. Dawn in a black dress shirt, black tight pants, black knee high boots [no heels], black leather jacket, her long straight glossy hair falling in front her face hiding her beautiful silver-grey eyes, soft lips and smooth clear fair skin as usual [she never showed her face much, reminded me of midnight they were both always in dark colours and violet always wore black but her beauty still shined through her dark look. Olivia in a green knee high dress with a dark moss green long sleeve cardigan, dark blue flip flops, her hair in one, a touch of lip gloss and eyeliner and her green amulet in the shape of a leaf she looked lovely. Caroline with her blond flat ironed hair out gently resting on her shoulders, in a burgundy dress above the knee with a cross strap, her white moon amulet on her white chest and black heels with her toes painted red, a white coat in hand and red lipstick that made her dark blue eyes stand out, gorgeous as always.

Since we were ready I took one last look at Anna and got into the truck and drove to the Cullens all of us silent. I made it into their dive way and parked the truck and we all got out and made our way to the door[the house was huge, beautiful and very modern] it was now 10:03 am, before I could knock the door opened revealing Esme in a white dress and as beautiful as a vampire could be.

"Come in" she said with a smile and then Carlisle appeared and lead us to the living room where we all took a seat except Dawn who stood on the balcony staring out into the woods. The entire family made their way into living room and the blond one Rosalie seemed pissed and Alice seemed hyper while the guys seemed normal.

"Well there are some things you should know" said Carlyle

"And that is?" I asked.

"One vampires do have special abilities there are 3 members with abilities in this family, Jasper can sense one's emotions like an empath, Alice can see the future with visions but her futures can change and Edward can hear thoughts." He finished I was actually surprised.

"Cool" piped Sylia.

"We will answer all your questions if you may answer ours….fair?" Carlyle asked

"Sure you first" I said, we better become friends if we will be living here I thought, wait Edward can hear me.

"Yes I can" Edward spoke up.

"Am first question" Esme began "Where is your daughter Anna?"

"Oh well she wouldn't come" I nervously stated.  
>"Why does she hate us already?" asked Esme feeling bad.<p>

"Um…well you see Anna is a different case all by herself….she just detests vampires…it's in her nature" I slowly explained.

"Can you explain more please?" asked Esme.

"Ummmmmmmm" I began when violet stepped in

"I will explain" she said while coming inside, all eyes turned to her.

"Anna came from a family of ….wolves" violet stated "She has wolf blood running through her veins and she used to shape shift but stopped years ago but she still has the senses of a wolf which is how we knew you were all vampires." She finished and walked back out on to the balcony.

"That explains it" Emit said.

"Next question" I asked

"What are your abilities?" Jasper asked curious.

"We can control elements from 1 element to all, we can do spells, make potions, shape shift to an animal that we chose from birth, we can heal and Anna has telepathy and telekinesis abilities passed down only by blood." I stated

"Wow" said Rosalie in disbelief.

"Anything else?" I asked

"State the strongest to weakest in your family" said Emit as if he was ready for a challenge with one of my daughter.

"Emit!" shouted Esme

"What" he asked knowing he crossed a line but pretended he didn't know.

"No it's alright" I said

"I guess you're the best" guessed Alice

"Actually I'm not, Anna is" I said

"Really, that I didn't expect" stated Emit.

"And Violet is second and then me" I stated "Then Olivia fourth and Sylia and Caroline are basically equal"

"I didn't see that coming" stated Alice.

"Oh I almost forgot I made lunch" Esme said leading us to the dining room were we ate chicken, salad, potatoes and homemade garlic bread, the woman could cook. From there we ate and then chatted and Alice made quick friends with Sylia and Caroline, while Olivia actually made Rosalie smile and violet talked, like literally a conversation with Jasper that was shocking. We had stayed for dinner which Esme made for us and then we went home to find Anna home but not her bike weird but I didn't want to wake her to ask where it was.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chap 5 Annihilated **_

I woke up '6' this mourning did my usual and put on a black turtle neck sleeve less top and a black skirt over it that reached just above my knees and black high heel boots, my leather jacket, my amulet under my top and bracelet on and my curly hair cascading down my back to my bottom and no makeup as usual. I made my way down the hallway silently, then down the steps and to the kitchen, made my coffee and cereal and watched some TV until viv came down stairs and I asked to burrow her car.

"Why and what happened to your bike?" asked Vivian wanting a good explanation

"I leant it to a friend until this afternoon and I need to go to work today, so I need a car or at least a lift" I answered calmly

"A friend?" asked viv "And sure I will drop you but tell me more about this friend of yours, we haven't even been here a week and you of all people made a friend?" she said like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Friends" I stated "And what, I can't make friends"

"Well of course you can but it's very rare I mean I have never seen you have friends before nor communicate with anyone really." She continued

"Just be glad for me and get ready to drop me please" I said with plead in my eyes

"Okay honey" she said and went upstairs.

When she came down stairs which I swore took her hours to get ready it was '9', we went into the truck and drove to town in silence just watching the scenery. We finally arrived at the pharmacy where viv kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye, walked into the store and the medical scent hit me in the face, yuk.

"Hello" I said

"In the back dearie" the woman called from further in the store.

I walked to the back and passed the counter and made my way into what seemed to be a storage room where she was going through boxes of stuff.

"Hi how are you?" she asked in a sweet old lady voice.

"Fine thank you, and you?" I asked

"Oh just old age" she replied with a chuckle, that made me smile.

"Well for your pay you get half of what you earn and you work from '10 am to 2pm', sounds good?" she said.

"Perfect" I said with a grin, "anything I can do to help?" I asked

"Lift those boxes and put it up there for me please" she said pointing to a stack of boxes and then to the highest shelf, with that she left to go sit by the counter and wait for customers. It took me 5 minutes to finish what she asked and I then went by the counter a stood there. After a few minutes she asked me my name.

"Anna-Marie and you?" I replied

"Marie what a coincidence" she said with a smile, weird I thought to myself my grandmothers name was Marie I was named after her, weird, and my mom was Elizabeth Annabelle . Just then a guy , super-hot guy that was buff , tanned skin, black spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes and a smile that was contagious walked up to me and asked for some vitamins and pain killers, I got them cashed it and gave it to him.

"Are you knew in town?" he asked looking me up and down

"yes" I replied way to softly but he picked up on it.

"Well hope you like it here and see you around" he said and then left. 'wow he was a hunk I thought' wait did I just think that, no midnight snap out of it he is just a nice guy, nothing else.

The day past fast and I earned a 300 dollars today 'wow' never thought so many people needed to buy medication, I said good bye and walked outside and sat on a bench to wait for Seth, in less than 5 minutes I heard Seth pull up beside me but not with my bike, another bike.

"Um hi Anna, I need to show you something, we need to go to Billy's" he said very softly and eyes that seemed sorry. I already guessed what happened, someone broke my bike.

"Okay" I got up and got on the bike that was rather nice and also had a good speed.

We soon made it to what I guessed to be the old man's house and jumped off the bike and followed Seth to a garage where I heard voices of the pack, so someone did break my bike. When I made it into the garage to my surprise there was the guy I met today that was smoking hot guy, he kneeling down next to my completely destroyed beauty of a bike. My jaw dropped my bike was completely annihilated, no way possible for me to fix it, I swear not even with magic. My eyes nearly fell out of its sockets; I froze staring at once my shiny black gorgeous bike, now crushed.

"Told you she wouldn't take it well" I heard Paul say behind my back but I was too busy noticing the hot guy looking at me confused and surprised and then my eyes fell back on my bike, I forgot to inhale but quickly did so before I fainted, I breathed I and out slowly and bit my lip, to keep my cool and not start screaming swear words. I started taking to myself saying "breath, breath , breath , it's okay , breath" very softly but they could all hear me and realise I was beginning to go crazy.

"See now look what you did" Seth whispered harshly to Quil and Embry, so they broke it.

They looked extremely sorry, but I was still in shock and was still whispering 'breath' to myself.

"Jacob can't you fix it?" asked Jared urgently with hope full eyes.

"What can't you see the thing it has been annihilated, we need god to fix it" Jacob answered pointing to the thing, and he was most definitely correct we needed a miracle.

I got a grip of myself, I could make another one, a better one plus I had another bike that was awesome, I had nothing to worry about, two weeks for the most and I would have the hottest ride in the world, but then I saw the crushed bike again and all the memories with It came flooding back, when I was making it, working hard on it every night and when I finally finished it and the first time I rode it and when violet rode with me in the middle of the night and how that bike had helped me run away from viv when she got me angry with all the rules, MY BIKE!

They were all seeing my heart broken facial expression. "I'm okay" I said most definitely not convincing anyone.

"Come inside" Jacob said gently grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the garage with everyone following in his footsteps. We reached inside and he put me to sit on the couch and got me a glass of water and put it into my hands. I was still, silent, just like a dummy.

"Please say something" said Seth with everyone's eyes on me.

'…..' "Um" I finally made a sound. "I'm a little shocked and heartbroken so give me a moment" I said

"Phew, thought we lost her there" said Paul who was beginning to relax a little.

I took a sip of my water and stared into space. About 15 minutes past.

"I think we lost her" said Quil.

"Don't say that" said Seth with panic in his voice.

"Can you give me a hundred dollars?" I asked

"Sure" said Seth

"Then we are even" I said sipping my water.

"Eh?'' asked Embry

"Yeah, I will just build a new bike but I need some more money to buy the parts and I can make another one." I said very casually and back to my usual self, getting over my loss plus I wasn't going to hold it against them, it's not like they had done it on purpose or at least I didn't think they did.

"Did you just say build?" asked Jacob full of curiosity.

"Yeah, the same way I built that one I will make another" I said

"YOU built that bike?" asked Paul in disbelief

"Yeah two years ago" I replied "my brother was a mechanic, I learnt a lot"  
>"You have a brother?" asked Seth confused<p>

"Yeah, well….had" I said in a whisper

"Sorry to hear" Seth replied genuinely sorry, you could hear it in his voice.

"Well I better get going, my sisters must be wondering where I am" I said while getting up.

"I'll drop you" said Jacob who had already grabbed his keys and jacket and was making it out the door.

"Well see you guys around …bye" I said with a wave.

I got on the bike with Jacob and wrapped my arms around his hard, hot torso that felt really good. I told him where I lived and he drove fast, my head was on his hot, rock solid back and I breathed in his musky scent. We turned at my road and slowed down in front my house where I got off the bike and he handed me a hundred dollar bill.

"If you need help building it come by you know where I live" he said and with a wave of his hand he sped off.

I walked up to the door and opened it to find my mother staring at me angrily, "I can't believe you are selling your body to the neighbourhood boys, I am ashamed of you MIDNIGHT ANNA-MARIE GOLDEN-HEART!"

"What? Where did you get that idea from?" I asked super confused, but still calm.

"I saw you with my own eyes receiving payment from that boy!" she accused me

"He owed me money for crashing my bike" I said calmly

"Oh" she said shocked and ashamed of what she just said and accused me of doing. Besides that the Cullens were here I could smell them, disgusting!

"What is going on?" asked Sylia stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing" replied viv with a small smile, while I walked into the living.

"What's going on?" asked Olivia sitting on a couch next to the pixie vampire who looked amused along with the rest of the vamp family.

"Viv just accused me of being a hoe" I stated calmly with no emotion on my face and trying not to breath.

"No way!, why?" asked Olivia shocked.

"Because I pulled up on a motorcycle with a guy who paid me money" I replied while walking up the stairs away from continuing the conversation.

I closed my door and locked it with a click and went to the bathroom, stripped and took a warm soothing bath, to help me forget all the drama in my life called hell. After my bath that might have been hours I got dressed in black shorts and a burgundy tank top, I took my pain killers and sleeping pills then I crawled onto my bed and lay there, in less than a minute I was out cold like a log.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chap 6 Basement**_

I was awaken by a sudden bang from down stairs. I quickly got off bed very alert and made my way downstairs in a hurry but made no sound. The noise was coming from the basement when I went down there I saw my sisters trying to lift up a huge table that seemed to have fallen over, I walked up to them and with one hand lifted the table up and gently placing it on the floor.

"Thank you "they all said panting.

"Sure" I replied while looking around, I noticed that they put cupboards and shelves full of books and added some paintings on the wall and a table as well as a circular rug. The room was coming along nicely I must say.

"Nice" I said and went back upstairs, I ate and put on a black jeans, converse and vest that of course were all black, and decided to work on my bike this weekend, so I borrowed viv's truck and went to the mechanic, I asked for any scrap metal and some parts that were needed for a bike and I also bought a new set of wheels that could ride on ice and snow without slipping that all came up to $857 with that I went back home and started making my bike, welding some parts together, adding on the wheels, making sure I got the breaks on properly but I still had a lot to do. Vivian and the girls came in and said they were going to town and they left. I continued with my project but I wished I had some help.

"Hey, that's where you are" said a voice that I knew…Jacob Black in my garage, I guess wishes do come true.

"Hi, what you doin here?" I asked

"What you don't want me here?" he said while sitting next to me acting hurt, he was in a denim jeans and a black t-shirt that fit him like skin showing his every toned and sculptured body. I began biting my lip, Anna get a grip of yourself I screamed in my head.

"No, not at all, wanna help me?" I asked not making eye contact, we actually never made eye contact.

"Sure, you got pretty much everything done so far" he pointed out while examining my work in progress.

"The guys told me how you all met, can't believe you knocked yourself out walking into Seth" he chuckled and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and bright contagious smile that was making my face go redder than a tomato.

"Yeah" I said looking away being shy all of a sudden; I needed to change the subject. "Hey I was wondering how my bike ended up ANNIHILATED." I asked really wanting to know how.

"You'd have to ask the others that, they just showed up by me asking me to fix it" he answered.

"Alright well let's get started shall we" I said

An hour or two passed and we finished the bike it was shiny black, big [not as big as my other one but big] and I knew it would be fast.

"Come on grab your bike I'll race you home" I said jumping onto my bike like a professional, he did the same and on the count of three we took off, It felt so good to have the cool air hitting my face with full force and the ride itself was super smooth and quick, I was beating Jacob but he wasn't far behind, we soon made it to his home, thank fully unrested. He invited me in and I took the offer. When I came in I saw the old guy Billy watching a football match with the entire pack chilling on the couch.

"Hey Anna" said everyone except a rather grumpy female wolf who looked like she wanted to kill me. YIKES!

"Hi" I said with a small smile on my face while I took a seat by Billy.

"We've been seeing a lot of you lately" stated Billy

"Well it is a small town, what do you expect" I replied. The pack tried to stifle their giggles but didn't succeed.

"Have you been seeing your creepy neighbours lately" asked Jared

"As a matter of fact …yes, they invited my family over for lunch but I didn't want to go so I didn't and then the kids were over at my house yesterday." I explained. Everyone in the room looked surprised. "That's why I kinda keep running here" I added which was partially true besides that I was falling for Jacob.

"Huh" said Sam in deep thoughts about something, even though I could know what, I didn't want to, like I said earlier I don't use magic unless absolutely necessary.

"If that's the case you are more than welcome here" said Billy with a smile. That day I spent the entire time there until 5:30pm, when I had to leave to reach home on time for dinner.

When I arrived home in my super cool, new bike that I made in one day thanks to the help from Jake. I smelt vampire, they were here again, great, can I have one day without them? I asked myself. I put my bike away and walked into the smelly house and made my way to the basement room where all the Cullens and my family were chatting, they didn't seem to hear me come down the steps after all I am an assassin,[not really just super quiet] and i stood there listening to what they were saying.

"You guys are really good at magic!" exclaimed Emit.

"Why thank you but making a plant bloom isn't much" replied Sylia "That is just basics"

"You should see Anna, she's awesome!" said Olivia with a bright smile on her face. No one noticed me in a corner like a statue. I decided to be noticed "Why thank you Olivia" I said with an emotion less face. All heads turned to me with wide eyes.

"Anna how long were you there?" asked Caroline nearly screaming at me.

"Awhile" I replied casually while getting comfortable leaning on the cool wall. Carol had a shocked facial expression on her face.' What the hell is that supposed to mean' she asked in her mind while shaking her head.

"Anna what did I tell you about the sneaking around" Vivian said and looked at me as if I broke a rule.

"I wasn't trying to" I said defending myself which was the truth. " I came in and no one noticed so I played along"

"Alright anyway I have to go to the office, Carlyle, Esme mind dropping me someone broke my car" she said looking at carol. I stifled a chuckle, so that is why the car looked so banged up. Carol must have crashed into a tree or something.

"Oh and anna mind giving it a look for me please and see what you can do?" viv asked me knowing I could more than fix it.

"K" I replied casually as always.

"Sure and kids play nice, we will be out late" said Esme and the three adults made their way upstairs. We were all so silent I could hear the car drive off.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Sylia bouncing up and down like she drank 15 cups of coffee.

"Well you guys play nice, I'm going to, my room" I said walking towards the stairs.

"I'd like to see how your telepathy works" stated Edward '_and why is that?' _I said without speaking but going into everyone's head.

"Wow cool" said Emit '_thank you' _I replied, "Hey can we see you'll fight each other?" Emit asked with a mischievous grin.  
>'<em>Hell no!' <em>I screamed into all their heads. "Why not?" asked violet with her puppy dog eyes that I might actually give in to. '_because it is dangerous and what if someone sees us?' _I asked answering their question.

"We can do it in our back yard the woods!" exclaimed Alice

"Yeah!" said Sylia jumping and clapping her hands.

"Can we please Anna?" begged Olivia

"Fine" I sighed, giving in. they were all making their way up the stairs when Dawn grabbed me and dragged me up the stairs "you're coming to" she said. I sighed, giving in, I knew there was nothing I could do to make her change her mind.

We were all walking because we didn't have a car and my bike needed gas. We soon made it to a clearing in the woods, where we could see the top of the Cullen's house.

"Here we are" said Alice spinning around Jasper who has been silent this entire time.

"Hey you guys said you could change into animals right, so let's see" said Rosalie

"Okay" said Sylia while turning into a cobra, and Olivia into an otter[ so cute], carol into an orange fox and Dawn a black wolf with a tail that had a grey tip, as for me I stood there under a tree breathing the fresh air.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Emit "but what about you?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"I don't use magic unless necessary" I stated.

"Come on" he whined "Just for a little bit"

"No" I replied not gonna change my mind.

"Why" he asked demanding an answer.

"Because I don't want to" with that I ended the conversation, and walked off into the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chap 7 Painful Goodbye**_

I had the dream again and it left me in pain for 3 hours, the others knew what happened and decided to leave to rest, I got up did my usual, today I decided to put on a violet knee high, cross strap dress that hugged me in all the right spots, I some black flats, my amulet, my bracelet and my straight hair loose that sat on my shoulders and went all the way down to my but {super long, I know}. I looked nice, I was making my way down stairs when I smelt something, wolves but not the pack I know from La Push but from my home. I was confused and curious, so I ran down stairs and out to the back yard and into the woods following the scent I smelt, they were heading to the black's, I ran when I came to a field where I saw the two packs, there I hid behind some bushes and stayed silent.

They were having a heavy discussion, I could see 8 wolves and one I just knew it was Jacob in russet coloured fur, he was huge and looked dominating, I couldn't take it any more I began to ease drop into the conversation.

"We are here to ask to take your land along with the blood suckers if you disagree we will fight" said the leader of the group a light brown wolf a little smaller than Jacob, I was super shocked as to what I heard and so were the others{on Jake's side}, but what shocked me the most was I knew all the wolves, the leader was MARK a real bastered I knew, followed by Brandon an old friend, then Simon, then Carl and Julian all from my old pack, but why was Mark CHIEF? My brother is chief not mark! I was so confused. But someone interrupted my thoughts, JACOB "It will never happen we will fight" then everyone started growling at each other. And fight broke loose. The La Push wolves had the upper hand and before long Mark and his pack ran away saying we will be back. He must be going for the rest of the pack, this was bad, really bad. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I thought to myself. Before I knew it Jacob and the pack was gone.

I went back home confused, my brother wasn't dead so I don't get it, why is Mark chief. I decided to go by Jacob's. When I made it there I saw Jake , shirtless and muscles moving{SO HOT} he was running into the woods. It was raining when I ran after him and screamed "JAKE"

He turned and looked at me, with a shocked, sad expression on his face and in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Jake?" I asked confused.

"Anna go home" he said serious and in a hurtful way.

"What?" I asked with pure shock and hurt.

"Go away and don't ever come back" he said sternly. "No one wants you here, your annoying, persistent brat, who can't stay away, just leave, it's for the best" he said that so cold heartedly, like honestly didn't care. My heart was aching and I wasn't breathing, tears swelled in my eyes and my knees were beginning to buckle under me. He took off leaving me standing in the rain frozen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chap 8 He's Gone For Real**_

Two days after Jake blew me off I stayed in bed and didn't go anywhere; the days were passing slowly and painfully. Vivian and the others were worried but I locked my door with the best spell I had and no one could get in. my face was pale, my eyes blood shot and my nose red like a chilly pepper.

This morning I actually got out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom, I looked even worse than yesterday, I washed my face and took a long herbal bath, when I got out you could say I looked normal but you could still see the pain in my eyes. I did my hair into a low ponytail and put on black shorts with a matching black tank top and made my way back to bed. My heart was aching and I couldn't keep it in, the endless tears started to flow again until I was out cold.

"Huff huff" I breath in and out trying to catch my breath as I stared at the damp earth beneath my white paws. Then I heard the rampaging movement not far behind me, I had to keep on going. I moved swiftly and made it to a field full of green fresh grass and a large flat rock under the large oak tree in the centre of the field. I used all my strength to force my body on, but I was too weak I barely made it to the stone when the snarls and growls were surrounding me, then I felt my body be thrown onto the solid rock and the swift figure of a dark brown wolf flying onto me with his jaw wide set and ready to chomp down on me, I had to move, I must go on, I need to find her but before my eyes my heart was bitten out of my chest, excruciating pain as I felt my body try to heal itself to no avail, the last seconds of my life all I could think about was the pain I was going through and the deep red blood that trickled down my fur onto the stone slab, under the oak tree, my sister and I planted where our mother was killed.

"Thump, thump, thump" my heart raced, I squeezed my chest but it only caused more pain, tears rolled down my pale face onto my already soaked pillow, I gasped longing for air to fill my starved lungs but it just wouldn't, I couldn't scream or make sound all I could do was face the pain of my heart being separated from my body, before I knew it, it was all over, all the pain, all the sorrow, all that was left was me and my brother, we were running around the stone slab throwing oak seeds in the air and watching it fall to the ground that accepted it with open arms, all that was heard was my sweet sing song laughter filling the air causing my brother to grin from ear to ear and his purple eyes of wonder to sparkle in the sunlight.

"BWAM, BWAM, BWAM!" then my door flew open and viv ran in with everyone following hurriedly. I don't know what happened but I had a strong feeling in my gut that James was gone forever and I did nothing to stop it. My heart still throbbed and my breathing was uneven but I felt different and I smelled viv's perfume extremely sweet to the point that I might suffocate but then I smelt it the blood suckers stronger than ever, they were now all in my room with worry stretched upon everyone's face.

"What!" I snapped, more agitated than I actually was. This shocked everyone.

"Are you alright, you were screaming your lungs out and no one could hear your heart beating and then your spell broke down, WHAT THE HELL IS GONING ON MISSY, one you lock yourself up two I thought u were dead and three you snap at me!" she ranted. While I thought about what was going on, so my brother is dead my heart stopped beating probably because I was experiencing my brother's death [probably because of our close connection] and now I snapped for no reason because I'm a dog who is out of practise, great, splendid, perfect, lovely.

"Eh emm" said Vivian tapping her foot.

"Am…..Well….my brother's dead and that therefor made me feel his death causing me to die for a short period of time which makes me next in line for chief and that triggered my wolf gene and I'm a bitch again…I think that is what happened five minutes ago" I said and sighed while falling back to bed.

"WOW!" said Emit.

"Yeah" agreed everyone except viv.

"Ohhh honey I didn't have a clue, I'm so sorry" she said below a whisper while kneeling down and caressing my hand and looked into my eyes with pity.

"I don't need your pity!" I said angrily and snatched my hand away rather harshly.

"Anna!" she said shocked and stood over me.

"sorry" I said after realising what I just did and now I felt bad, so I sunk back into bed like a scorned puppy, which I was.

"Honey, I don't know what to do" she said exasperated and turned to Carlyle.

"Well I know a pack of wolves who I think would help" he said unsurely while looking at me curiously.

"where?" said viv immediately.

"In La Push"

"Let's go now"

"Oh no" I mumbled to myself, the vamps heard but no one else except my sister Dawn, she decided to stay with me. _Great now I have to explain._

I told violet everything including my confused emotions for Jacob and about the way he treated me terribly, I actually started to tear up[ I never tear up]. Dawn hugged me and rocked me back and forth.

"I'm sorry that you have so much to deal with all by yourself" she said then pulled away "Sheesh you're burning up" she stated truthfully.

"What u expect" I asked knowing she expected my heat. She gave a shrug then looked me in the eye and asked with an extremely serious face "So are u going home to help your family after all you are a wolf again because you have to be alpha…right" she asked unsurely.

"I don't know and I don't want to think or speak of any of it…..ok?" I said pleadingly and giving her my best puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

"K" she said hopelessly

"You need to rest, I'll go and come back in a bit, see you later sis" she with a small smile and rose slow and unsure and walked out of my room, I could hear her feet pad down the stairs and even walk into the living room, I almost forgot how it felt to have all my senses. I was actually tired and did need sleep like violet said, so I slowly closed my eye lids and prayed that I'd wake up tomorrow and none of this had ever happened but I knew deep down my life was now even more crazy than it already was.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chap 9- **__**The moon calls upon me yet again**_

I woke up with my eyes wide open and feeling excruciating pain throughout my body, I didn't know what was happening _…well actually I did know the reason for all the sudden pain was because I was shifting, great_. I wanted to scream my lungs out but for a strange reason I just couldn't. Crystal clear tears ran down my creamy skin. My hand clutched the bed sheets with my eyes shut tight. Excruciating pain travelled throughout my body as each bone snapped and grew. My skin stretched and white fur slowly coming to the surface then after what seemed to be years of being in hell by body finally exploded.

Here I stood in my room in the form that I prayed to never have to be in again. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was beautiful, stunning creature in all white and violet eyes that you could just lose yourself in.

I gave a wolfish sigh and sat down on my hind legs. I tried to calm myself down and shift back but … it is quite a challenge at the moment, after a while I finally felt myself shrink and feel my skin become exposed to the cool air.

Just at that moment my sister Caroline came barging into my room like she owned it. _'Wow perfect timing'_

"OMG, Midnight!" Caroline screamed/shouted.

"Yes Carol, oh and do you mind giving me some privacy while I put on something" I more ordered than asked.

"yyyyeah ssure" she said while slowly backing out of my room confused and then scurrying down the stairs screaming 'she's a bitch again'. I was presuming that she meant I was a shape-shifter again. I was hearing a conversation on the first floor but I chose to ignore it and get to finding something to wear.

I had decided to wear short, black, denim jeans, a black ankle high converse and a small black tank top that revealed my lower back; showing my tribal tattoo.

I was feeling perfectly fine now but I was feeling that I should go out running home, it was just the wolf in me telling me to go help my pack, to lead them but I just couldn't find it in my heart to find them. '_Maybe I should help them at least for the fight or whatever is going on their side, I probably should go see my brother's family, pay my respects and give my condolences, or maybe not after all I am banished'_ sigh. _'Well I better go deal with the expectant, hyper gang of girls downstairs, __**Lord Help Me through this'**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chap 10 –Reality Hurts**_

After explaining and convincing Vivian that I was fine, she let me back up to my room. I sat on my bed and looked out the window, starring at nothing, just allowing everything to sink in, things were moving way too quickly and I just couldn't keep up. Sigh, on thing that I have noticed is that I have been sighing way too much lately.

My inner wolf was slowly winning over me and I needed to go home, I felt like I was dying. I let my instincts take over and I grabbed my cell and dialled the phone number that I know Oh too well by heart, before I knew what I was doing, I had already called my home phone and someone had already answered it.

"Hello, Hello!, whoever this is you better have a good reason for calling at such an hour because I swear if this is a prank I will track you down and rip you apart piece by piece!" a rough, voice boomed from the phone. _'shit, I shouldn't have called, and look at the time, oh god what do I say, what?'_

"Ummmmm…" I barely whispered into the phone. '_really, ummm,is that all I could say, am I that stupid!' I scolded myself._

"Hey seriously stop messin wit me!"

"Ummm no i-I dddidn't mean that"_ 'omg did I just…stutter, great I have lost my self'_

"Who is this?" his voice lowered and honestly seemed to want to know. "What do you want at such a time lady"

"I can't say who I am but I just wanted to give my best of luck to the family of the one who died" I answered unsurely.

"Your best of luck? Are you serious! And to the one who died, well guess what many died so you have got to be a lot more specific misssss whoever!" his voice rose with each word, he was so rude. He must be a werewolf, yes that would explain it, he must be grieving because of the loss of fellow brothers, sigh, I feel so bad for him.

"I am so sorry, I should have known better, I shouldn't have called, I just wanted to …" I spoke softly and then at the end I broke down in silent tears, letting out little sobs here and there. I just couldn't deal with all of this at the moment and the reality of my brothers' deaths only moment s ago hit me. I was feeling his pain and loss, so I broke down.

"Oww…please lady chill, calm down, I'm sorry, just please stop crying" by the time he finished I was crying my eyes out and making loud noises while hugging my pillow for comfort.

"I shouldn't have called" I sobbed out

"Wait, lady!" I did as he asked. "There's a funeral the day after tomorrow at the family's house, you should pay your respects by coming"

"K will try" I said while sniffing.

"K, bye"

"Bye" I said but he had already hung up.

I threw my phone onto the bed along with myself and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11= Decisions**_

The sun's bright warm rays of light shun through my window and onto my face. My eyes hurt from the sudden light but I quickly got accustom to it. I exhaled rather loudly and pushed myself off of bed and walked to the bathroom where I did my usual. I dressed in my regular colours [black], jeans, t-shirt, shoes etc.

I let my straight hair down my back, today I actually realised how long it was, It was beginning to reach my but, _'maybe I should cut it, or not, but what about shifting, hmm, I'll think about it later'_.

My face had gotten back its colour after shifting but I had a problem, my eyes were purple now and contacts won't help me. I guess shades would have to do, _'then I'd look like a freak, there is never sun in this wet place for long'._

I grabbed my small book bag that was guess what also 'black', I'm starting to think that I have issues, wait I do, a lot of issues actually; family, personal etc.

I didn't bother think about my problems I just grabbed my bike's key and walked down the stairs silently, trying not to be noticed by anyone, I love them an all but they can get annoying. Thankfully no one was up so I just went to the garage, hopped onto my black beauty and sped off.

I made it to the pharmacy in less than five minutes thanks to my speeding. The old lady has been really nice to me and every day she keeps reminding me of my grandmother, weird I know.

I hope she wouldn't ask about the shade thing.

"Hey good morning" I said as cheery as possible.

"Hello darling, how are doing, better I hope" she asked worriedly while inspecting me from afar.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, just a stomach bug" I said trying to dismiss it.

"You seem different, stronger, you've changed" she said still starring me down, now I was slightly creeped out.

"Am, I'm not sure about what you're talking about" I said warily.

"You have shifted" she stated simply, _'WHAT! How did she know?'_

"But how?" I believe she was asking herself and not me, her brows were furrowed and her lips pursed.

"Okay miss I don't know how you know about me but let's just leave it at that" I didn't want to explain, she probably just knew because of her past, for all I know she might have had a father or brother who was a shifter.

"Okay dear, just one thing, you aren't a member of the local pack are you?" she asked but I had a feeling that she already knew the answer to her question.

"No and I would be grateful if you don't mention it to anyone" I replied

"Sure, now I need you to move some boxes, please come this way it's in the back" she explained while leading me to the storage room where I saw what I had to do.

I was surprised that Marie knew about me but I just knew somehow that I could trust her so I let it be. I was finished with work and it was now 2:30 pm. I was bored and I didn't want to go home just yet, then a thought of Jacob crossed my mind and I had an urge to go see him and the pack but I decided against it.

I missed them but most importantly I missed him, I had a hole in my heart because of him. I knew they only separated themselves from me to protect me.

The thought of Jake left my heart broken, I loved him but I barely knew him, plus it wouldn't work; I'm a screwed up girl with a lot of baggage, I'm a witch, he's much better off not even knowing me plus we could both imprint on anyone. I should stay away, as far away as I possibly can.

Thinking of faraway made me remember my home and how faraway I was from my brothers; even though they hate me they need my help. There was one big decision I had to make; do I go to my brothers funeral even though I left them behind and they hate what I am and would probably kill me for stepping on their land and do i go and help them ?

The decision was a hard one to make but I had to none the less. I am chief now and I bet they can feel my presence. I should go and at least say my good byes to my brother, the rest I would think about when the time comes. For now I will just sit here in on the wooden bench with the gentle breeze blowing my hair in front of my face and a slight drizzle wetting my head.

I looked across from me at the woods where the shape of a broad man became visible, for a moment I swore that it was Jacob but then I thought not until he showed himself fully. There he was in cut-off jeans that hung loosely by his waist, his sculptured upper body bare for all to see. My eyes moved without my knowing and looked directly into his hazel coloured eyes.

My world froze, everything that I ever cared about disappeared and at this moment only Jacob stood not too far from me in all his glory. He was frozen just as I was; we were both coming to realisation that we imprinted.

Suddenly his face became hard and his eyes full of anger, he began to shake violently and I got up off the bench going towards him but he turned around swiftly and ran off into the darkness of the woods.

Then reality hit me in the face, he hated the imprint bond, he never wanted it. _'Did he know it was me? Probably not after all I'm wearing shades and a long black coat with my hair blocking all the features on my face, and the rain might have stopped him from picking up my scent.'_

My heart was broken yet again; I turned around hopelessly and made my way back to my bike. I got onto my bike slowly and started it up just as I heard the depressed and sad howl of a wolf, tears began to fall from my eyes and collect in my shades but I didn't care, I let them fall as I rode my way home, feeling shattered. I need to leave town and my brother's death was a good excuse.

**_A.N; i luv reviews both good and bad but please refrain from using fowl language, aka=cursing or swearing._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12= Let's get this over with**_

When I came home last night, thank the Gods and Goddesses that no one was home to ask me the reason for crying a bucket loud of water.

I had woken up today at 5 am this morning and I have to say that I looked like…shit; there is no other way to describe it. I had dark circle under my eyes, my eyes were blood shot, lips bitten from trying to stop myself from waking everyone up in the middle of the night from my screaming and let's not talk about the nest of hair on my head.

I made my way to the bath and soaked in warm water for about a half an hour or so. When I came out I looked as good as new; thank you super healing but my eyes are still purple and my hair has lost all its sexy curly waves.

Yesterday I had decided to go pay home a visit. So at 6 o'clock in the morning I had already out on a knee high black dress that clung to my body from the waist up. It had no sleeves and showed a little too much of my cleavage but at least it covered my back fully. The only black shoes I had were super high-heel, going to the club to get laid kinda high-heel; I had gotten it from Caroline when we went to the mall not too long ago, she said I looked lay able when I wore it, like what the hell is that supposed to mean and since when did I ever need to look lay able?

I was wearing my usual amulet and bracelet, no make-up, nothing else. I had to say I looked nice; my skin looked healthy and full of life unlike how I was feeling on the inside. I grabbed my black coat, and shades while leaving my pin straight hair out, cascading down my back.

I wrote a note, saying that I would be out for the day and maybe even tomorrow but not to worry and if anything extremely important came up to call me on my cell.

I got onto the motor bike that Jake had helped me build, I could feel the tears ready to over flow but I pushed it down. I wasn't going to cry, not now, not today, I have better things to deal with.

I rode for about two hours before I had to stop at a gas station to get gas. It was now 8:30 am, I got 3 sandwiches to eat, and boy was I starving even after I ate my meal, sheesh now I can't talk bad about bottomless pits after all, now I'm one myself.

I got back on my bike, I had about another hour or so before I made it to the funeral, the last two hours of driving were really hard because the thought of Jacob kept popping into my head. This time I decided to work on what exactly I was going to do when I reached there. After sometime I came with a plan, I would go to the funeral, not many would know me except for pack and council members, so all I had to do was not draw attention to myself and stay away from the wolves, simple...not, then I would see what the case really is, if it is serious I could probably expose myself and offer my hand in help while putting my life at risk. If things turn bad and there try to burn me; which wouldn't work, that would be kinda funny to see there shocked faces when I walk out of flames, wouldn't it? Anyways like I was saying if it starts to go downhill I could just…run. Yup that is my brilliant, Einstein plan.

By the time I had my thoughts under control and everything planned out, I had reached a sign that said 'Welcome to The Cherokee Reservation'.

It was just like I remembered it; lush green and cool, misty air. I missed being here so much, but I t seemed different, it had a different feel to it, a dark feeling, it wasn't safe here anymore, not for me and not for anyone else. By the time I finished observing the area, I had to make a turn onto a wide dirt track that lead to a large mansion that belonged to my family.

The foundation was strong and I could tell that it wouldn't break down anytime soon. The paint was peeling but it still looked beautiful, it was home to me and it always will be. I could see many cars parked out at front; I quickly found a spot to the farthest left of the house and away from people. I got off my bike and put it too stands by itself under a shady tree.

I began to walk around to the back of the house where I saw chairs lined up, there were many people here; family, friends, neighbours etc. some were standing, others seated and some were visiting other tomb stones and decorating them with vibrant coloured flowers. I couldn't believe my eyes, so many have died since my absence that it made my heart ache.

I wrapped my coat tighter around me, made sure my shades were on for the thousandth time and pulled my hair in front my face. Come on Anna Let's get this over with.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13= Walking into the Lions' den**_

I tried my best to control my racing heart, telling it to slow down before someone thinks I'm having a heart attack. When I thought that I was calm and ready I began to walk over to some of the tomb stones and read who the ones that died during my long absence were.

The first tomb stone that was of an average side read, 'Mrs Martha Tanza, died September 18th 2012, Beloved mother and wife'. She died only two weeks ago. Then came a smaller tombstone next to Martha's, it read, 'Mark-Anthony junior Tanza, died 18th September 2012, beloved son and brave warrior', followed by 'Mr Mark-Anthony Tanza, died 15th September 2012, beloved husband and father'.

My heart nearly stopped beating, tears were clouding my eyesight, I had to turn around and walk away, and I couldn't look anymore. I might kill myself out of guilt. I knew my brother was in danger and that was a sign for me to return but now it's too late, look at how many have died. I should have at least sent a warning but no I used my hate against my father and his blood to cloud my vision. Now I have to open my eyes and face the sad reality before me.

I quickly wiped away a stray tear and decided to go inside to find my brother's body and apologise then leave before someone noticed me.

I entered through the large back door, dodging a few random people and trying my best not to make contact with anyone. I soon made it to the living room; surprisingly it hadn't changed much, except for the casket that held my brother was in the middle of the room. It was closed but it had a large picture of him, with his black, short, spikey hair messy and out of order, in desperate need of a combing. He was in a tight fitting white dress shirt with a black tie, a goofy grin plastered on his face and his purple eyes, the exact same ones like mine, they were big and wide. He looked as handsome as ever, this made a smile appear on my face without me knowing.

My heart skipped a beat as husky voice made its way to my ear, saying "Hey, did you know him, well judging by your bright smile that's lighting up this dread place, I assume that you are remembering some good memories of him"

I turned to see a tall man, wait I take that back, a tall light brown skinned teenage boy with the body of a full grown man. He had his hands in his black pants and a small smile on his lips that showed off his two dimples but in his eyes you could see how much pain he is in at the moment.

"Umm…yeah you could say that" I replied while still looking at the picture and hating myself for not being there in that picture with him.

"So how did you know him, seeing that I know the entire family, you must be a friend, am I right?" he said, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, a long time ago we were close" I said while looking down at my feet that were killing me in these hooker heels.

"Really? What's your name, he would have mentioned you" he said while folding his arms over his chest and standing a little taller. Then It hit me like a punch in the gut, he's a shifter, shit, I let my guard down and now he's catching on to me, I need to get out of here and I haven't even given my apologies to my dear brother. this is so frustrating.

"Linda" I told him with a smile. I saw his brows furrow then I continued "He probably wouldn't have mentioned me after all we did end on a not so good note" I lied.

"Oh…I see but don't worry he isn't the type to hold a grudge" he said trying to make me feel better; at least that's what I think he's trying to do.

"Yeah your right…anyway I should get going" I said while turning around swiftly but not quick enough, he caught me by my arm, instinct kicked in and when he tried to pull me back I didn't budge. He seemed shocked and so was I, I wasn't expecting to be able to fight off a strong male shifter, I guess I can but that is not the point, now he's even more suspicious of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw 4 large men who were talking in hushed tones, I couldn't make out what they were saying but then they spotted me and the guy that was holding me gave them a look and they began to walk over to us. Thank fully we were far away from each other and it had a lot of people to pass through to get to me so all I did was pull on my hand with as much force as I could muster and turned around walking towards the nearest door as quickly as I could without making myself noticed more than I already was.

When I was away from most of the crowd I speed walked towards another door that was supposed to lead to a room that would lead to the west side of the yard where my bike was parked. But then suddenly one of the big guys appeared not too far in front of me from another doorway so I had to side track and cut through into another room where I closed the door and locked it, but not before I heard him say "Hey miss wait up, I just want to talk to you". my heart was racing, my palms sweaty and my legs were killing me, i couldn't get caught, i mustn't.

' too late mister' i thought to myself as i pulled open the window in the room after locking the door, and jumped out, thankfully no one was on this side of the building. Well I was wrong, not far away to my left there was one group of I'm guessing shifters and another that was just on the outside of the forest boarder. They were both to focused on glaring at each other to notice me walking away from the window and heading to my ride out of here.

I couldn't help but hear what they were saying "Brandon what are you doing here you traitor, you all are not welcome here and never will be" said one of the guys.

"Oh come on pup, isn't this open for all to come and give their respects?" one said snidely. I believe it was Julian i remember his stupid voice from years ago.

"Not open for your kind" one spat back. I was walking very slowly at this time, I knew Brandon, he was a good guy, he would never want to hurt anyone but now he's a traitor but look at them they are so young they can't win against Brandon, let alone with Brandon's little group of six, with Julian, Carl, Simon and god knows who else.

Four young wolves against 6 fully matured, ready to kill wolves and where were the older wolves when you needed them. I guess they are probably still looking for me inside the house. this made me feel guilty, if it wasn't for me they would be here to stop the fight. Arg! i hate myself.

Damn, now the two sides are getting up in each other's faces, this isn't going to end well, I have to stop them, they can expose themselves with all these people just around the corner and get hurt. '_No Anna_ _leaves, now, if you go back Brandon and the other wolves know your scent and will know that it's you' said the side of my brain that has some sense._

'_No, you must go back, those pups can't defend themselves, they need help, the older wolves aren't here to help them, think how would your brother think of you if you turn your back on his remaining pack." The nice, mother Teresa side of me spoke out, and she won._

I immediately turned around to see them all growling and up in each other's faces, one of the pups on my side pushed Julian, I saw Julian begin to shake and that's when I ran and jumped in front of the group of four, with my hands I pushed them backwards away from the group of angry wolves.

"Go inside, now" I said to the younge wolves behind me who were struggling to get pass me but I was using all my strength to keep them back. While I was pushing back some stubborn wolves, some wolf from Julian's side began to walk up to me but before I could even do anything, Julian ordered him to stop.

I thought that he ordered him to stop because he realised it was me but no he wasn't looking at me but at behind me, when I turned to look around I saw the rest of whom I'm presuming was my brother's pack, there was a young women and two other people but I wasn't focused on her at the time because before I knew what was happening, I was being held hostage by my neck by one of the wolves that I didn't know.

The guy had a firm hold on my neck, and now I probably might still have a chance of getting out of here without anyone knowing that I was the sister of their chief, if and only if I act like a human being. Huh tough luck.

"Julian let her go, she has nothing to do with this, she is just passing into town for the funeral, come on let Linda go, she doesn't even know any of us" the guy who was talking to me at my brother's casket tried to reason.

"Really, then why did she jump in front of this pup, huh, explain that" Julian said.

"What?" asked one of the older wolves while looking at me.

"Yea you heard me, she has to be important to someone here, now you don't want her hurt, do you?" Simon replied, while the guy holding me tightened his grip resulting in me wincing.

"Your right, she's my imprint, so please I'm begging you, please let her go" pleaded the wolf that I had previously jumped in front of.

"Wow, talk about puppy love" Carl said while chuckling. "Why don't you let us see her pretty little face" 'oh no I' thought, please don't God, if they take off my shades I'm exposed. The guy that was holding me pulled off my shades but I had chance to close my eyes.

"Wow, look at this beauty, shame she won't open her eyes, come on lover boy I'm sure she would do it for you and if she does I swear we would leave you all to your little mourning." Julian said snidely, oh how I wanted to punch him right now. Well from the way I hear it's going I might actually have to start a fight.

"Baby, please just open your eyes, come on for me" pleaded, whom I'm guessing is my supposed imprinter. Well if that's what they want, I guess that's what they'll get. I hope this turns out well; oh Gods and Goddesses up above please guide me on the safe path to my bike. _'Anna this is no time to try and humour yourself'_ my brain scolded me, well sheesh look whose got a stick up her ass, wait that would be myself, oh I really need to stop thinking know. I ended the little argument with myself and I finally after how long, I slowly opened my eyelids to reveal my purple eyes, the exact same eyes that my brother had.

**A.N:**** hey thanks for all the reader out there, i appreciate you taking your tim eto read my fic. reviews. ;**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14= Stay**_

When I opened my eyes, I swore the people in front of me would have probably had a heart attack, but I didn't waste my time; I elbowed my captor in the nose, followed by a knee in the balls and a punch in the shoulder, that's when I heard 'SNAP!' oops, gotta watch my strength.

"AHHH!" the agonising scream from the guy that was taking my beating. Seems like I broke his shoulder blade, yikes, that has got to hurt. I feel kinda bad, but no, this is not the time for pity.

I looked up for one second to see Brandon, look at me like he had just seen an angel descend from the heavens. Sheesh did everyone think I was dead or something, all I did was leave town, and why, oh right they were all the ones who banished me in the first place. Anyways the look in Brandon's eyes tore me apart, he looked hopeful, like I was a life saver, like it was an actual good thing that I returned, is it?

I couldn't look into his eyes any more, after all he did vote for me being banished and he was one person that I trusted; now I see that the tables have finally turned on them all.

"Oh, My, God, Anna, is that little Miss Anna-Marie; I never thought that the day you returned would ever come. Well I guess I was wrong because look the big bad witch has returned, back from the dead is she not." Julian carried on with a smile on his face.

"I never died Julian you only dreamt that I did, you all dreamt that I died because it was what you all desperately wanted." I explained.

"Hmm, you and your little riddles, just as pathetic as you are" he said with a growl.

"Pathetic…riddles? What riddles Julian? I'm only speaking English. Oh I'm sorry, I honestly forgot, that you only speak, dog." I said acting like I was honestly sorry. "Please forgive me" I said sarcastically, pouting while giving the perfect puppy dog eyes and batting my lashes.

He started to grind his teeth together and he was shaking a little bit.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings, I did say I was sorry, didn't I, wait, I didn't mean it so I guess the apology doesn't count" I said with a smirk, giving up on the act. I wasn't going to hit around the bush anymore. I was done playing games, things could get serious.

"Leave Julian, and take your little friends along with you before I have to make you all go, and that I promise won't be as pathetic as my so call riddles" I said with a serious face. If he wasn't going to leave then I was going to fight, and I mean to the death, after all he took part in my brothers' deaths. I wasn't going to be pitiful to those who didn't deserve it.

"You, going to make us leave, please don't be ridiculous, I'd love to see you try" he said while laughing and so did his little pack, all except for Brandon, he only looked at me with an emotion less face the entire time.

Well if he wanted to see me try, then very well. I focused on using my energy to control the elements and together they made the weather. The skies darkened, the wind picked up, rain began to pour, and lightning struck the ground near Simon's feet all while thunder roared.

"You really wanna see me try Julian" I asked. He face held no emotion but I could see that he was contemplating on what to do. "You need to know that I'm no longer 13 years old, I'm not so little anymore."

With my last words he turned around muttering fine and something about this isn't over.

"Tell Mark I said hi" I shouted out to him as he entered the woods with the others following behind him, Brandon was the only one to look back, he had a pleading look but I didn't quite understand what he wanted from me.

I watched till they had disappeared under the cape of darkness that the forest provided. I looked to my once again dying feet. Damn these things really hurt. I turned around immediately because I felt a tapping on my shoulder. The minute I locked eyes with the boy I jumped in front of earlier, I had instantly become protective of the probably 15 year old boy. He was looking at me shyly while trying to give me my shades.

I took it from his large hand with a smile and a whisper of a thank you.

"You're welcome miss" he said rather politely, I wonder if he's afraid of me. Everyone else looked really serious and on guard. Well I guess they are afraid of me, they do have a right to be, and after all I'm the big bad witch. LOL. I pulled on my shades, fixed my coat and began walking to my bike.

"Well bye, take care of yourselves" I said rather awkwardly. I continued to walk to my bike with my hand pushed in my pockets. Well that went better than I expected.

"Wait!" I heard the woman shout, so I did as she asked. "Stay for the burial" did she just tell me that, well that was a shocker. Well I guess why not at least I can apologise to my bro now. Hopefully they aren't planning on knocking me out and setting me a flames, on a second thought that might be kinda funny.

"Why not I guess" I shouted to her. I turned around and making my way back towards the group that looked a little nervous.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15= I could help, Just let me**_

I had sat in the back and watched as my brother's casket was lowered into the earth under an oak tree in the backyard. I remembered that tree; it hadn't changed a bit; still tall, beautiful and never failed to provide shade from the sun. I still remember how I felt when I used to run around that same tree, filled with joy and a bubbly on the inside, up to this day I have never felt that bubbly feeling since I left this place.

I sighed, rising up from my seat in the back and began to walk away from the sight of all the people crying and filled with sorrow. The guilt kept eating me on the inside and I just couldn't bear to look at the sight before me that I could have probably stopped. None of this would be happening if I had just returned a little earlier but I can't reverse time no matter how hard I try.

I was walking slowly, my head down with shame when I was suddenly grabbed by my arm and pulled into the house that if I had a choice I would never had entered. My mouth was being covered with a hand that I could smell was dog's paw. Great so they are going to burn me, suddenly I don't think being burnt is so fun anymore.

I was being dragged up stairs and into a room where the door was slammed and locked shut before the dog released his hold on me. I quickly wiped my mouth on my sleeve, and then looked around me to see whom I presumed to be the pack, the old people that I remember as the council and some women, whom I also presumed to be the imprints of the wolves.

"Shaun, I didn't say abduct her, I said to ask her 'nicely' to meet us" one of the women scolded the grown man. I had to say it was funny seeing a short, petite, little teenage girl scold a grown humongous man that could crush all of your bones. I had to stifle a chuckle but I couldn't hide the small smile on my face.

"She could have killed you if she wanted!" the little woman ranted on. Ohhh this is priceless, someone bring out the popcorn, I mused to myself as I sat on the nearest seat, no longer hiding my smile. I could see that he was really sorry about making his little girlfriend mad and upset; as a matter of fact I could see the pain in his eyes. Sheesh imprinting is really harsh. Thinking about imprinting caused Jacob to cross my mind for a second and I just couldn't help the way my heart beat increased, the way I got butterflies in my stomach and how my cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

Everyone had noticed my smiling face and were all staring at me like I was a psychotic woman.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the women, with worry written all over her face.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how cute you guys are" I said the only thing that came to my mind.

"I see" said the old lady; she was a friend of my dad. Just great.

"Well, I'm guessing that you wanted to see me, so shoot" I said while leaning back into the couch, trying to get comfortable. I still had my guard up; I really hate myself for getting 'abducted' so easily. You're getting rusty Anna.

"Well how are you?" the old lady asked. Did she seriously just ask that?

"Well…let's see, my brother's dead, I'm a bitch out of practice, my feet are killing me in these heels and the guy that I love hates me. I say fairly well, what do you think?" I asked snidely, I kinda don't like her. When I was younger she would always look at me with disgust. She looked kind of shocked but she quickly pushed those feeling down and looked at me seriously.

"What do you want?" she asked while looking at me in the eye like I was here to do something to them.

"Am… nothing, I just came to say good bye to the only person in my family that ever gave a damn about me, I wasn't going to skip his funeral, I had already missed every other important occasion in his life, the least thing I could do was pay my respects!" My voice rose with each word and I didn't notice that I was shaking slightly. I rose from my seat ready to get the hell out of here.

"Wait, please don't go, she didn't mean that, we're just…" a girl said, trailing off at the end. I looked at her in the eyes, she looked hopeless, scared, and alone, frightened. I immediately calmed down from seeing her frail form as she looked at me with tears in her dark brown eyes.

"Scared, I know" I finished her sentence for her. A tear escaped her eyes and she sat down on a chair before she burst into tears, one of the young wolves went over to her trying to calm her down.

"Midnight…we just wanted to tell you that Elias was very fond of you, he always wanted you to come home, he talked good of you whenever he could, he loved you endlessly and that he died only thinking of you." A young woman said with tears in her eyes, I didn't know who she was but I could tell that she and my brother were close.

"I know" I whispered while taking my seat once again.

"I have a few questions" I said while looking at them, they all looked at me with curiosity, I took this as a sign to continue.

"Did he live a happy life?"

"Yes, he married me and we adopted 3 of the reservations orphans" the same young woman answered.

"Who killed him?" I asked with a growl.

"Mark and his minions" answered one of the older wolves, I could see the hate in his eyes. "They played unfair_" he was cut off by me.

"I know, they ambushed him in the woods and ripped his heart out" I said to him.

"How did you know that?" one of the old men asked with a low voice.

"I saw it" I replied.

"How!" shouted one of the young wolves, he was angry.

"I had a vision" I answered trying to calm him. After hearing my answer he slowly calmed down.

"Why is Mark doing this?" I asked, I really wanted to know, I mean I know he's an ass but still, not to the point of killing a fellow pack mate.

"He wanted to be chief and have everyone bow to him, geed" answered another one of the older wolves, the same one that I had talked to earlier today.

"I see…Do you need help? I could stay and do what I can for a while if you like" I said to them all. They all seemed shocked.

"What?" asked one of the young wolves "Why would you do that?" he spat at me.

"Actually there is something I want… I want to not feel guilty anymore and to gain my revenge" I stated.

"Guilty?" the petite girl asked.

"Yes" I answered but left it at that "So…you want help or not?" I asked.

"Yes" answered my brother's wife. "Please we need it"

"Okay then" I said while getting up from my seat and walking over to the door. "Give me a few days then I'll be all yours"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16= I'll be back , Wait for me**_

After a long tiring ride to Forks I finally made it home, since I was going to go and help the pack I should start with telling my mom and then packing to go. I was going to come back to my family [as in viv's] after I got Mark dealt with but I still have Jacob to deal with. I don't know what to say to him, and I have to quit my job, I'm gonna miss the old hag.

It was minutes after 12 in the night and all lights were out. I used my keys and got inside quietly or at least I thought I was quit until Vivian turned on the lights. She was in her PJs and her blond hair was in a messy bun.

"Would you mind telling me, where you've been" she more ordered me to tell than asked.

"Yes I would mind, I'm really tired right now, can you confront me in the morning?" I asked, hopefully she would let this slide.

"No, tell me where you've been and why, I'm tired of this Anna, I know I let you get away with a lot of things but this, not this time" she spoke with a very serious look stuck on her face.

"I went home, for Elias' funeral" I said, instantly I saw her relax but she only looked at me in pity.

"Honey" she whispered but I picked up on it, she walked over to me and engulfed me in a tight hug. "You could have just told me"

"I know but…"

"Don't worry, just go get some sleep"

"I'm leaving" I just blurted out, I saw the shocked and hurt expression on her face "But not for long, just too clear things up over there, they are in real trouble and I am alpha" I said trying to explain to her and hopefully she would understand that I have too.

"Oh, when, how long?" she asked, clearly depressed.

"In a week, I don't know for how long but I will come back as soon as possible, I swear, you guys are my home, my family and no one can change that" I stated the truth.

"Okay, well we should go to bed"

"Yeah, night" I said and then rushed up the stairs to my room, where I found Violet asleep on my bed looking like an angel. Aww, she must have stayed up for me. I'll talk to her in the morning. Her hair was finally out of her face but I guess that was only because she was sleeping. She was in a long black, loose pants and a black tank top. At that moment I finally realised how grown up she's gotten.

I took off my shades, coat and finally the deadly heels; I swear that I'm throwing that thing away. I quietly crawled into bed and sleep took over me instantly.

I woke up to the movement of something on my left. I opened my eyes to see Violet open her eyes and scream, then fall off the edge of the bed with a 'thump'.

"Oh, my god, are you okay, sheesh didn't mean to scare you but you are the one that's sleeping in MY bed" I teased her a little. She just got up from the floor but before she could tell me anything she was interrupted by Olivia.

"Hey what's with all the screaming, you better be getting raped" I heard Olivia say as she walked into my room while brushing her teeth.

"Hey Anna your back, where were you, wait on second thought don't tell me, I really don't wanna hear the Whole story about how you got picked up by a guy, I heard that one from Caroline a thousand times already. It's amazing how she gets a guy everyday" she carried on.

"I do not!" screamed Caroline from the bathroom. I just couldn't help but chuckle, I really loved this family have, boy am I gonna miss them.

"Stop ease dropping in other people's conversations, its rude" argued Olivia as she walked out of my room to probably get into a fight with Caroline.

"Well, where have you been, and I know it wasn't with a guy" violet said to me as she jumped onto my bed, shaking it a little.

"I was with a guy, is it really so hard for you to accept that I can actually get picked up by a guy or two?" I asked deciding to play with her a little.

"No it's not but you're not that kind of person that's all" she said with a shrug "So you gonna tell me or not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I paid home a visit" I said with no emotion on my face.

"What? You mean where your pack is?" she asked me frantically.

"Yeah, I'm actually going back for a while in a week, so you guys are gonna miss me for a while" I said looking at her in the eye to see her reaction.

"Oh, kay, well I guess I could call right" she said to me, I could tell that she was a little sad but I knew she understood and would let me do what I have to do.

"Well anyways I gotta get to work and quit" I said with a frown while getting out of bed and pulling my dress over my head and throwing it onto bed.

I had gotten dressed in dark blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt that fit tightly on my chest, and white flats; different outfit for a change, I felt kinda weird in a bright colour but I looked pretty. My hair was in ponytail and shades on; my eyes are becoming a pain. I walked out of the house and decided to walk.

When I reached the pharmacy after a 15 to 20 minute walk, it was already open. Since it was early in the morning I thought that the shop would be closed but I guess not. I pushed open the door to be hit the face with the high smell of medicine and antiseptic spray. The pace was shining clean as usual; I swear you could eat off the ground, it's that clean.

"Morning Anna, how have you been, and you look pretty today, tell me who the guy is? I'll let you know if I approve" she said with a cheery laugh. I gave her a little smile and a silent chuckle.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked with worry. So she picked up on me, no surprise.

"Well grams, I'm leaving town in a week" I said sadly. She looked shocked and had confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"Oh, why dear is something wrong, I hope it's not with the neighbouring pack is it?" she said rather quickly and forgetting about packing the shelves.

"No, just personal, I have some family business to deal with far away" I said telling her the truth, well most of the truth.

"I see okay, well business isn't booming, so I can handle but when will you be back?" she asked me.

"Well hopefully in a few months" I said since I didn't really know for how long, but I doubt it would even take that long.

"Well okay then, you are always gonna have a job here" she said to me with a smile, aw that is so sweet of her. I wish she was my grandmother, she is so nice.

"Well I've gotta go, so take care of yourself now and I'll be back moving boxes before you know it" I said with an enormous smile, which in return she gave me one as well.

I ran out of the store only to bump into a bolder and knock my shades off of my face. Before I fell to the concrete someone grabbed me by my back and pulled me towards them. I opened my eyes only to close them again from seeing who I just bumped into…it was my one and only imprint, Jacob Black.

"Anna, Oh My God are you all right, I'm sorry" Jacob said to me with worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah" I said while looking at the ground. "I've got to go" I said as I tried to push through the entire pack and imprints with my eyes on the ground, they all let me through but Jacob still persisted.

"Anna wait, we need to talk" he said while grabbing me by my arm and pulling back to face him. The one thing that I was trying not to do I did, I looked into his eyes with my still purple ones.

Time froze and all I saw was him and his beautiful face with his stunning features. My heart raced and I felt like it might beat out of my chest. My mind was blank but I felt so at home and at peace with him by me.

I stood there frozen, looking into his shocked eyes as he put 2 and 2 together and got 4, 4 meaning in this case, that I'm his imprint.

"Anna, it's you" he whispered to me with both pain and undeniable love in his eyes.

"Of course it's her" I heard Paul say but was then slapped behind the head by Jared who whispered 'imprint' but I heard anyway. I wasn't focused on the others anymore but my Jacob. I shook my head, no this can't happen, I'm leaving.

"I have to go" I said to him and it took everything in me to pull away from him and walk away.

"Wait Anna about_" I cut him off

"I know Jake, you didn't mean any of it, I know so just please, do not make this harder than it already is" I pleaded. He looked so confused and in pain that it was killing me but I had to do this.

"I'm leaving town, don't follow me no matter how much it pains you not too" I begged him, my pleading eyes met his and I knew he would stay away from me as I wished but it will hurt him more than getting needles stuck in his eyes.

"What? Wait, stop slowdown" he begged and was tugging on my arm but I wouldn't budge so he just came closer.

"No Jake, you wait, just wait for me, I'll come back, I promise, just wait" and with those last words I pulled away with tears in my eyes and I ran off in the direction of home.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17= Enjoy it while it lasts**_

Three days ago was a rough day for me and today just seemed worse. Reality just kept punching me in the gut. I couldn't take all of this, I'm way too young and I just can't deal. My love life is screwed, my family are upset with me but are trying not to show it but I know anyway, my biological family hates me for reasons that I don't even understand, the only person that ever showed me unconditional love is dead and chaos is silently going on in my world, the wolves are greedy, selfish and power hungry causing everyone problems. {Obviously not Jacob's wolves but Mark's are causing trouble}.

Today was just a rainy day with no current. It was cold and my embers within me weren't lighting. I was down and felt cold on the inside, I felt empty, alone and just… dead, no life, no soul just my stupid mind that just won't stop rubbing everything that is wrong in my life right in my face. Sigh.

"Anna maybe you should go see him" Violet said to me as she sat down on the other side of the couch.

"He's better off without me" I said with no life in my voice what so ever.

"No, he's not and you know that, you're just afraid to let someone love you again because you hate the thought of losing him like what happened with Elias" she explained everything that I already knew.

"I know but, I just can't" I said but failed to explain myself.

"I get it it's hard but come on you need him, you can't last without your imprint and its destiny for you two to be together" violet's voice filled the air around me.

"Your right" I said while getting up and running out the back door and into the forest.

The rain beat upon me as I ran, feet getting muddy, and hair soaked. The cold air gave me goose bumps but that didn't stop me, nothing was going to stop me now. My heart raced, beating like a thousand African drums. I moved swiftly passed trees in the woods, following the ache in my heart that would lead me to my imprint. I was never going to stop, not even to catch my breath and although my eyes were stinging from not blinking for a long period of time, I never closed them for a second.

Then after what seemed like millions of years I came face to face with my Jacob. There he was sitting on the porch of Sam and Emily's home with the pack all around him. He looked like…terrible, I mean he was gorgeous but his eyes held no life, his soul seemed dead, his stance was no longer proud and full of strength and his face was stuck in a constant frown no matter how many jokes Embry tried on him.

He didn't notice me, no one did, wait I talked to soon. Jake rose from his seat looking from left and right with a confused look on his face, this caught everyone's attention.

"Yo Jake what's up?" Quil asked while everyone looked at him for his reply.

"Nothing, just my mind playing tricks on me" he barely said, shaking his head while putting his hands over his face and sitting back down.

"What you mean?" Emily asked concerned as she came to sit next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm seeing her em, I'm feeling her presence and I smell her beautiful scent, well at least I'm imagining it all" he said to Emily in a whisper. Everyone had a sad look on their faces, even Billy looked down.

"Oh Jake, you heard what she said, she wants you to wait for her and that she'll be back" said Emily trying to reason with him.

"No, no, she's not ever going to come back to this place, what does here have to offer her anyway" he said with a single tear running down his beautiful face.

It killed me to see him like this, my heart was breaking and I just couldn't stop myself from walking out of the hiding place I had behind a tree. I walked quietly just like a cat, not making a sound as I came up behind the group of people all surrounding Jake, trying to comfort him to no avail.

"Jake" I said in a whisper, everyone stopped speaking and the rain came to a sudden pause. Jake raised his head to look in my direction and our eyes finally locked after days of being away from each other. My heart melted and I felt my soul light up within me once again. I just couldn't stop the grin that appeared on my face.

"Boy do you look terrible" I said trying to ease any tension in the atmosphere and I guess it worked because he broke out into a wide grin from ear to ear and came running towards me and scooped me into his arms, swinging me around.

"Anna, where have you been and god how i've missed you" he said into my hair.

"Really how much did you miss me?" I asked him playfully.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" he said looking down into my purple eyes.

"Try me" I said to him with a smile still stuck on my face.

''I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart every second for a million years" he said to me with all seriousness in his face. That brought tears to my eyes, because I knew he wasn't lying, I guess it hurt him more than it hurt me which makes me feel like a total bitch [I am a dog making me a bitch technically but you get what i mean].

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry I know it's hard on you" I whispered to him as tears fell from my eyes but were quickly wiped away by Jake's gentle hands.

"It's okay now" he said to me while pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me. I felt so whole, so protected, so at ease in Jacob's arms that it was unbelievable. I don't know how I will ever be able to leave him for months when we can't stand being away from each other for more than 3 days. Well I guess that's just another thing that I'd have to deal with later but right now I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts.

**A.N: reviews :]**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A.N:__ hey thank you all for reviews. This chapter MAY cross the rating of 'T' but I doubt, it all depends on your opinion. Be nice it's the first time I've ever done anything like this. _**

_**Chapter 18= One thing lead to another **_

5 hours ago Violet talked me into doing something I thought I never would. She made me realise that I needed Jacob in my life, so here I am in Jacob's house on his couch, just us, no one else.

After Jake and I had stayed in each other's embrace for over 15 minutes, the pack had finally made themselves noticed. I was kind of embarrassed but what the hell, I was in the arms of my true love, no one's opinions mattered to me but his. I 'limed' with the pack as usual, there was no awkwardness or anything, and no one bothered to bring up the past when Jake had told me off. So we ate and had some fun then Jake took me to his home, and that is where I am now.

"So Jake, where's your dad?" I asked him kind of shyly, which is rather odd for me.

"He's gone to a friend's for the weekend, fishing trip and football game, what your uncomfortable in house all alone with big old me" Jake teased the last part and gave me one of his signature smirks that made me weak in the knees.

"Most definitely not, as if you could take me on" I said playing along, just going with the flow and waiting to see where it takes me.

"Oh, really, let's see about that shall we" he said looking at me with those fierce eyes that I always lose my focus in. Before I knew it he was on top of me, hovering over my body. I finally realised how big he really was, he was like two and a ½ times my width and let's not get started on his height. I was surprised that we both fit on the couch without him having to crush me.

"Now, now down boy" I said sexily, resulting in a low growl from him. I could see in his eyes that he was slowly losing himself to his inner wolf, but yet still that didn't stop me from pushing him further off the edge of sanity. I moved my body closer to his and brought my head closer to his slowly. I wanted him to make the first move and it didn't take to long for that to happen because in less than 3 seconds of having our faces inches away from each other he crashed his soft lips onto my pink ones. I was going crazy in my mind, he made me shiver in pleasure, make noises I never made before, he filled me with so much feelings.

I immediately kissed back with just as much force; we went at it like savage beasts until we had to pull apart for an intake of air. I barely had a chance to catch my breath before he had his lips locked with mines once again, he began to nibble on my bottom lip, drawing a little blood but that didn't matter at the moment.

I had never felt this way before and my god it was amazing, it felt like I was high, my blood rushing to my head and my heart pounding against my ribcage so hard that I thought it might break. I couldn't exactly focus either, I was like I said earlier, going with the flow, but right now I had no choice but to go with the flow because I couldn't think straight with him so close, on top of me, his body heat making me sweat and him attacking my lips, there is no way for me to concentrate.

His lips moved down from my lips to my exposed neck where he sucked on the skin and then left it a little red. His hands roamed up and down my body, feeling me as much as he could. I could feel his erection against my thigh. I couldn't resist the urge to please us both a little so I brought my core and against his hard man hood. He moaned the sexiest moan that only got me wetter. I kept rubbing into him until he suddenly pulled away and grabbed me by my waist and flung my entire body over his shoulder like I weighed less than a feather. He walked us into a small room which I presumed to be his.

He placed me onto his small bed and attacked my lips. One thing lead to another that lead to something more. I had let my inner wolf out, wild and on the loose.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19= The ache in my heart **_

Yawn. My eyes opened to reveal a cluttered, messy room. I closed my eyes thinking that I need to clean my room. Wait, this isn't my room. My eyes flung open, oh my god. Then everything about yesterday came rushing back to me. Jake, me, couch…bed, him on top of me, him growling, me feeling high, pain in my neck and then black out. I just slept with Jacob fringing Black. Oh god!

I groaned out loud.

"Mornin, you okay" asked a husky voice from behind me as his hands slid around my waist and he inhaled the scent of my hair. God he made me fell so at ease.

"Yeah, just a little sore" I said in matter of fact. My lower region hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he said to me then got really protective when he realised I was in pain. He tried to look me over but I wasn't moving the bed sheet, I don't think that I could look at him in the eye while being nude, although I did do that yesterday but I had gotten excited and my wolf took over.

I lost all control yesterday; my inner wolf wanted her mate so she got him, I went with instincts.

"Ouch" I said then reaching up to my left side of my neck that was hurting like hell. "What the hell?"

"Um about that, I'm really sorry, I don't know how I let that happen" Jake said while looking like he just killed a puppy.

"About what?" I asked while feeling the wound, it felt like I had two punctures parallel to each other and black and blue all around forming a circle of pain. Oh no, he did not do what I think he did.

"You bit me?" I more said to him than asked, he marked me on our first time, what the hell. I guess his wolf wanted me too, but sheesh couldn't you have waited a little.

"I'm really sorry please don't be mad" he pleaded with those gorgeous brown eyes, I just couldn't be mad at him. He made me feel so at peace and whole on the inside. I immediately relaxed after looking him the eyes.

"It's okay, I just don't know how I'm gonna hide it" I said with a smile while lying on my stomach and hugging a pillow, loving the feeling of having my imprint near. The pillow smelt of Jacob, all woodsy, I was taken out of my day dream when I felt rough fingers gently tracing the tattoo on my back. The tattoo that wolves' have! Oh no, not now, please anything but this. Stay calm, stay calm, breath, don't start hyperventilating Anna.

'Anna, what is this?" his voice was hard and cold, not the loving caring tone I'm used to.

"Ja_" I tried to explain myself but he had already put two and two together.

"You know don't you, about everything, how could you, now it makes sense, you being so nice and hating the Cullens, you lied to me!" he screamed, I could see that he was so hurt and angry that it made me whimpers. The way he raised his voice at me made tears come to my eyes, filling them with a salty liquid that blurred my vision.

He started to vibrate violently, making his form look even more blurry with my tear filled eyes. He let out a growl and took off out of the window and into the woods.

"Jake!" I yelled but he was already gone. I broke down in tears that just wouldn't stop. I grabbed my close and pulled them on while sobbing. I couldn't breathe and my heart was aching, like it was being squeezed by two hands. Why does he have this effect on me? This isn't like normal imprinting.

I ran out of the house and ran, I continued running blindly home.

I finally made it to home where I flung the door open and raced right up to my room where I had a duffle bag that was packed with the things I needed, but I hadn't finished packing yet so I just grabbed random things and threw them into the bag.

I changed my clothes, into a washed out blue jeans that showed my shape and a turtle neck red sweater that would hide my bite mark which was quite noticeable, from a distance you could see the blue black thing. I put on some boots, didn't bother with my shades, grabbed my coat, threw my bag over my shoulder, made sure I had my keys and ran down the stairs loudly, still in tears, this caught some attention.

"Anna, calm down, what is you doing, where are you going?" Olivia inquired. I shrugged her off saying that I'm leaving early and to call if anything comes up. Before anyone could do or say anything I was already out of the door and in the garage. I hopped onto my beauty that would normally put me in a good mood but not today, for it only reminded me of Jake. More tears flooded my face. I pushed on the gas and sped off heading to the place where people actually needed me.

After two hours I got over the incident and I knew I would see Jake eventually and everything would be alright, he just needed time just like I did. I walked out of the diner after getting a refill of gas and also refilling my stomach which took quite a lot of food and gained me a good few stares.

I hopped onto my black shiny friend and started her up. It was now 11 pm, so I would probably reach the mansion at around 1 in the morning. I got ready for the other half of my long ride.

About two hours or so past and I was now on the front porch of the house where I once called home but I knew that I could never be truly welcomed here however a little part of me deep down hoped that I might be accepted one day. I raised my hand and pointed my finger to the little button. I touched the tiny button with the tip of my finger gently before pushing it down and hearing a bell sound fill the air, after a few seconds I heard the shuffling of feet. Sigh, I really hope that all this ends well.

_**A.N: **_**review review! and all those who are reading i appreciate you taking your time to read my fic. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20= The Mother I Never Had**_

I arrived early in the morning yesterday, like really early. I was surprised to see a little girl open the door for me. She said that 'she couldn't sleep and she heard the doorbell, so it had to be something important because of the time.' Anyways the little girl with curly brown locks had led me to the attic, because there wasn't a room for me yet. The thing she didn't know was that the attic was my room, but I didn't say anything other than thanks and to go in bed and try to get some sleep. I believe she did as I told her.

My attic hadn't changed, it wasn't even dusty and the things were all left in the places that I had last seen them. My small closet looked a little old though. The bed creaked when I sat on it but it was just as soft as I remember it being. The little figurines and ornaments were all resting on my chest of draws and table. The one little window that I had, still gave me the best view anyone would ask for; you could see all the mountains adorned with lush green trees, the rise and setting of the sun, the front yard and the road to town, everything could be seen from the attic, I used to call it the watch tower like in Superman and Elias would always laugh at me for being so childish.

For a second a smile was on my face then it faded away leaving my face blank and me feeling empty on the inside. I missed Jacob more than ever and I could feel the tugging on my heart telling me to go back to him. Wait, the tugging on my heart, shit, Jacob can find me. No that can't happen, not yet at least, I need more time. Anna breath, think, think. Yes! I can do a spell, a rhyme or something. Okay, now what spell.

Let me make up something: _'I am not seen but I am felt,_

_Hide me from thee who feels me within,_

_Block all mental connections I have, until the time is right._

_I cannot lead him to me,_

_So i now disconnect thee._

_Gods and Goddesses lend me your strength to do this._

_Until the time is right, so mote it be.'_

Okay that should do as a good enough spell, I think, or not, i'm not good at this :(

I had grabbed candles; one white, one black and one red. Then I got some water in a bowl, salt, dirt and incense.

I had made a pentagram on the floor with the salt for purification. Placed my elements; dirt= earth, incense= air, red candle [lit] = fire, water= water, 'duh', placed them in the form of a compass [north, south, east and west].

I had lit the other two candles for extra power. I must have repeated the spell, over and over for who knows how long until I finally felt the tugging disappear, well not disappear but it had become really mild, a faint feeling, no longer a cable wire pulling painfully on my heart.

After I had done my spell, I decided to organise some things. The attic was huge, it had the usual stuff a normal bedroom would have; a one person couch, lamp, rug etc.

I began unpacking my close, I realised that I packed a lot and sheesh, I'm obsessed with black. Oh well, moving on.

While I had been packing, I had found a card board box, within it had, my mom's spell book but it held nothing new but a good keep sake none the less, a necklace that had crescent moon on it in dark blue; guessing it was my mother's and finally pictures; of me and Elias, we were swinging on the swing under the oak tree and sitting on the rock slab that my brother had recently been murdered on. My hair was purple back then because my magic was wild or so people said but really my magic was in control, back then Elias' eyes were dark brown but when he shifted things changed, a lot of things had changed. Chaos had silently taking over my life years ago.

People had grown fearful of me and the power that I had. Family and friends had begun to look at me with eyes filled with disgust, back then I couldn't stop the thoughts I heard from people unlike now when I can shut everyone out. They had hated me, thought I was a monster and that my magic would kill them all when I became fully matured. Accidents had happened and everyone suspected me, even my own father began to despise me. The only one who honestly thought that I was innocent was Elias and Brandon partially; he didn't know who to believe, me his friend or everyone else around him.

Elias couldn't see me anymore once he had shifted but he broke the rules anyway, with my help he could hide some of his thoughts and when the day came when I first phased he was at my side and talked me through it. Luckily no one else was in their other forms or I would have been caught. Elias had kept the knowledge of me being a shifter secret and no one found out.

One thing had led to another, and my father along with another elder was murdered in the woods. Everyone suspected me instantly and of course I being a witch just gave them more of a reason. After all they thought I had killed their chief, well if it isn't obvious, I didn't kill the bastard of a father I had. I was actually with Elias, he tried to defend me but to no avail, they just towed him away and hit me till I couldn't move.

Mark [aka, present asshole chief] suggested burning or hanging me. My brother was young at the time so he had no say. I told them that the place was cursed with evil that will eventually kill them, back then i always sesned something off, bad and it is still there to this day. That there was a traitor among their own, but they had none of it. That is when I was locked up in the basement while they decided how the best way to get rid of me was.

During their heated discussions I had contacted Elias but he must have been unconscious so my only hope was my best friends Brandon, well after that day he was no longer my best friend, now hear the reason.

I had contacted Brandon through a telepathic link, and I had asked him to pack some things that I would need for travelling and to meet me at the North boarder closest to the house. He replied sincerely saying he would do anything for me to be able to live. His words had struck my heart, at 13 years old I couldn't have asked for more from the guy that I cared so dearly about.

I had used my magic to escape the house unnoticed and made it to the boarder in one piece. There stood Brandon with a hard look on his face. I had run over to him panting, I asked him for the bag noticing that he had nothing packed for me.

He looked at me coldly in the eyes then out of nowhere flames had burst up all around me, burning the trees to the ground, making the once moist soil hard and black, the air had been filled with ash and I couldn't see a thing but I heard them, all of them every single one of them; my family, friends, neighbours all stood proudly as they watched the fiery flames of death consume me. [They were trying to banish my energy, the only way to kill a witch properly was to use an element on her but you also had to use spells which they weren't but none the less the flames burnt me, but you had to banish a witch's energy along with herself. My energy was considered evil to them so I'm guessing that they went with killing and banishing my energy with the element fire, my mother's weakest element, but not quite my weakest]

The last thing I said, more thought, was how you could do this, I trusted you even more than my own brother. I had directed my message to Brandon but I'm sure that it made it into the other's minds as well.

That day I had died in the eyes of my brethren but I lived through the element fire, it had accepted me and taken me whole. I was never able to summon nor control fire until that one day where I made a connection with the fire spirit, from then on I became fire itself, heat comes to me naturally. The fire element energy became the mother I never had.

After my memory flash I went to bed. It creaked from my weight but held me anyway. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep and thinking of my Jacob and that I will be back in his warm embrace before either of us knew it.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21= glares make you ugly**_

I was awoken by a sudden thud below my floor board. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and I raised myself off of the bed that creaked once again under my weight. I yawned and stretched my arms towards the wooden ceiling, loosening my tightened muscles, the tugging on my heart had gotten a little worse but I didn't need to do another spell yet however tonight it would be a must. Knowing Jacob he would try to find me even if it kills him that is why I had to weaken the connection between us for just a little while until I got things under control here.

I got off of bed, my bare feet touching the cool dark brown wooden flooring, sending comforting chills up my spine, the cold never affected me much, after all I'm the element fire and a shifter= double heat. My hands wrapped around my arms without my knowing and rubbed soothing circles as I walked over to the little window that I looked out of to see the beautiful sunrise beginning to peak over the mountain tops.

I turned away from the magnificent view and went to my closet; I took out yet another turtle neck sweater [guess what black] and a faded black jeans that was tight around my thighs. My straight hair pulled into a high ponytail and my black converse as usual. Oh God why do I have to have these damn eye catching eyes, purple seriously, I like my natural brown just so you know. Sigh. 'Thump'….'Thump' ….'Thump'

Well here goes nothing. I walked over to the hatch that leads to the second floor of the mansion. I didn't bother to even use the ladder, I just jumped down. From here the thumping could be heard even louder. It was coming from my left; I was a curious kitty so I followed the strange noise. Then…

"OHHH LUCASSSSS!" I heard more thumping noises presumably from a bed knocking against a wall. That's my guess.

Okay, thank god I did not open that door or I would probably be blind for a good few days. I swiftly spun around and darted down the stairs. When I made it down stairs, I leaned against the nearest wall and tried to clear my head from such thoughts.

I began to walk into the living room where I was stunned to see everyone sitting randomly all over the place, either doing nothing, watching news or trying to read a book. The minute I became visible every ones had shocked, confused and stunned looks etched onto their faces. No one moved or made a sound.

"Morning" I said awkwardly while walking over to the only available chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey" said one random guy with his eyes still bulging out of his sockets.

"Where's, old people and elders or whatever you call them these days?" I asked, after all no one knows that I came this morning other than little cutie.

"Sleeping but mom's cooking" said the young wolf from the other day. He seemed to genuinely be comfortable with my presence around.

"Oh, I see" I barely said while looking down at my hands, a few loose strands of hair fell down onto my face. Thump…Thump…

Everyone had an annoyed look on their faces, I knew they could hear exactly what was going on up stairs just as well as I could. A few looked at me kind of embarrassed. I was going to say something but my brother's wife popped up.

"Morning guys…OH Anna?" she said shocked when she saw me "Hi, what you doing here, I thought you were coming a little later"

"Yes I was but something came up so I came sooner instead." I half way explained. Not even half, less than a 1/4.

"OH, I see well, sooner the better" she said like a sing song bird but I could tell that she was nervous and forcing it. After some awkward silence she finally asked "When did you get here?"

"Around one" I said. Now that caught everyone's attention.

"One, in the morning, how'd you get in?" she asked with her eyes wide like a fish.

"A little cute girl with curly hair let me in saying she couldn't sleep and she heard the bell ring" I explained. She looked deep in thought then sighed.

"Okay, I guess I need to talk to Lily again" she said to herself, then she finally heard the 'thumping noise' "What the hell is that?" she asked. I stifled a snicker but I couldn't hide my smile. She looked at me curiously but I only smiled at her saying.

"What noise?" she seemed in thought but then shrugged it off until she heard yet another thump but this one was much louder than the rest. Now I couldn't cover up that one.

"There it is, I'll go check on that, excuse me Anna" she said while walking over to the stairs. I could see the panic written on the wolves faces.

"Wait, nice shirt by the way and I love the hair. You know I love to cook, do you? Oh look at this magnificent painting did you do this?" I blabbered as I grabbed her arm and guided her to the kitchen "You know I think I heard the ping of the oven, why don't you go check on the muffins" I said while pushing her, she was startled and looking like she was kind of frightened.

"Oh okay" she said uncertainly but I smiled the widest smile in the world. When she disappeared I said…

"What the hell is wrong with him? Is he stupid or retarded? Look at the time, it's not the time for that nor is he doing it in the right place either" I ranted, I didn't want to get him in trouble but seriously he was looking for it.

"um" said one of the girls, everyone was looking at me weirdly, which made me say…

"What?" with my brows furrowed.

"Nothing, just…" one of the young wolves trailed off, why is it only the young wolves that seem to talk to me? Anyways…

"Oh breakfast is ready" came a high pitched voice from the kitchen. "OH I'll go wake up Lucas" she said while walking up the stairs, whoops too late, can't help the poor dog now. Everyone had similar faces like mine, we were all bracing for the blow out.

"OH MY GOD LUCAS!"

I just couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing, and I felt tears build up in my eyes, my legs were getting weak and my stomach was killing me from laughing like a lunatic. I heard a few laughs but again only the young wolves, I guess they were care free.

We all went into the kitchen while we heard the shouts. I ate some bread, eggs, bacon, salad and sausages. No one spoke and I sat in the corner as usual, evry once in a while a few eyes would look at me from the corner of their sockets but I paid no attention to them but to the glares like daggers from the older wolves. Sheesh what the hell I do to you but I ate none the less. When the shouting was over and dishes were washed I still noticed the glares so I decided to say something…

"You know you all look terrible when you glare, you screw up your face looking like a sour prune, you have to be care full your face might stick that way and that would be shame, I mean look at you'll, your gorgeous" I said with a permanent snide smirk. Then I went back to my attic.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22= Hope Jake Doesn't Hear about This**_

When I made it to my room, I put on my cell to see 29 missed calls from home. I sighed, if it was important there would be a message, so I didn't bother to call back. I stuffed the phone my back pack. Then I walked over to the little window, seeing the beautiful sun high in the sky, shining brightly and warming the air unlike Forks or La Push but there I always felt safe, at home and peaceful, here I could feel bad energy, fear, sorrow, death although it didn't look it but this place never looked like a place full of evil but I truly was and still is. I missed La Push; the air was always cool and the forest full of still life but here things moved but you never felt the energy, no good only bad. The feeling sent unwanted shivers throughout my body, again I found my arms wrapped around myself in a comforting embrace.

I exhaled a heavy sigh before jumping back down the hatch and onto the second floor where I came face to face with one of the older wolves. His face was not glaring this time but his eyes were. I folded my arms and stood with my head high, he was right up in my face, well a little taller, okay, a lot taller but still face to face.

"Reed" he said to me in a monotone.

"Hi Reed, how have you been?" I asked as if I cared but really deep down I guess I did.

"Not so good" he said looking at me like it was my fault he was in a foul mood.

"Don't look at me like it's my fault" I told him harshly then pushed pass him without another word.

I made it all the way down stairs and out of the front door, all eyes on me but since when did I care. The minute when the cool air hit my face I immediately felt calm, the air was fresh and smelled of trees. I walked off of the front porch and straight into the wood where I took off running, I passed several blurred trees and jumped over fallen down or dead trees, I didn't stop. I liked the adrenaline rush, I missed it; the fast racing of my heart, muscles tightening and releasing after every movement I made, the air whipping past my face, I just loved the feeling of being free and before I knew what I was doing, there was the sound of cloths being shredded into minute pieces.

I jumped off of a ledge and landed on four white paws, my senses had increased; I could hear the falling of a leaf only a few feet away, I smelt the fresh water of a stream a mile away and I could see everything clearly. Wow I didn't realise how much I actually missed this. Then I felt something in my head.

'_Do you honestly think that she's here to help us? That's bull shit! She wants revenge on us'_ I heard a new voice say. Wait they must be in their other forms and they are talking about me so I guess I could stay after all it is my business, but why aren't they hearing me? Oh right my mind protection that I did with Eddie the vampire Cullen that heard thoughts, guess I still have my shield up.

'_Maybe she is here to help' _said a soft voice, maybe one of the younger wolves.

'_Do you honestly not know how much she hates us' _someone spat at the poor pup, I had now came to a little clearing, and I hid behind a bush while I ease dropped. I saw the entire pack about 12 wolves or so. There were big wolves, bigger than me and kind of intimidating and then there were wolves my size which were considered pups, great I'm the size of a pup but I've got speed.

'_Why would she hate us?'_ asked a young wolf, the older wolf had calmed down by now and replied carefully.

'_We tried to kill her and banish her magical energy because she was accused of killing two elders' _he explained carefully. The older wolves knew the story but not the younger ones; they were shocked and looked devastated. They were all thinking 'OMG she's gonna kill us!' and similar things.

While they all thought about me being here to kill them I was thinking about the reason why I actually was here; well there is Jake, I needed a break from him, my witchy drama, brother's death, I wanted to avenge him, maybe I did want revenge on my family for what they did. No Anna you're a good person, who can't blame the young generation because of their past ancestors. Then I was brought out of my thoughts an angry voice.

'_No! I don't believe she's like that; she is honestly nice, I see it in her eyes, just like Elias and remember what he said about her. If she wanted to kill us she could have done it while we were all asleep or locked us up for torture but did she? NO! Just give her a chance didn't you hear her she said she was guilty, she obviously feels bad about not helping her brother!' _shouted the young wolf that I had jumped in front of a week ago.

'_You are blinded, she's a witch, she kills, she's evil'_ argued another wolf.

'_No! you all are the blind ones, just accept help, you are all too stubborn to face the fact that we are going to be defeated and lose all of our loved ones, look at how many we've already lost. A half of our pack IS DEAD!'_ he was growling ferociously. The older wolf was growling with his head low to the ground and in a position to fight. The protective side of me took over but I was too late, by the time I had shown myself, the young wolf had already been thrown into a tree, snapping the bark. The older wolf wasn't stopping though; he was going on pure animal instinct and was heading for the kill.

I let my mind guard down and shouted 'STOP!' in alpha command. He froze, everyone did except me, I ran over to the wounded and unconscious wolf in one jump. He was breathing, I brought my muzzle towards his and touched his lightly with mine and licked his face while whimpering a little. '_Come on, get up you need to phase'_ I kept repeating while ignoring everyone else's thoughts. He slowly came around, his eyes opened while he felt excruciating pain in his shoulder. Oh no it's broken '_SHIT!' I thought._

'_Hey what's your name? I never quite caught it' _I said to him nicely. I heard remarks like is she serious but I didn't take them on, only the little wolf before me and his brown eyes that reminded me of Jake's. He seemed to ignore the other's as well…

'_I'm Lucius'_ he thought to me while gritting his teeth from the pain in his shoulder.

'_k, Lucius I need you to shift and no I'm not going to eye your prize'_ I said trying to make things not as intense.

I heard a wolfish laugh from behind me but yet again I ignored. '_k' _was his reply, and he did just that, there before me was the young little teenage boy in the body of a man.

'_You get over here and snap it back as quickly as possible'_ I said to the old wolf that had caused all of this. He looked at me shocked. '_While you're at it apologize for being a dick'_ I ordered him while sitting carelessly on my hind legs.

He did as he was told and he actually meant the apology, what a surprise. '_Don't be so surprised, you don't know me'_ he said snidely to me.

'_Ouch hurtful, note my sarcasm'_ I said with the same amount of attitude. He shrugged and walked away from the young wolf who was now trying to get up. I walked over to him and let him lean on me as we walked extremely slowly with everyone behind like loyal dogs.

'_Go on ahead, I'm not going to kill him, so no need to stick around'_ quite a few sped off leaving Lucius and I behind along with a 3 other wolves. They was a fully matured wolf and 2 younger ones, they wouldn't take their eyes off of me.

'_Sorry we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you just look so much like Elias it's freaky and for a second back there I thought he was alive'_ the older wolf tried to explain.

'_I know, I miss his presence t, sometimes I look in the mirror and I see his reflection. You know the funny thing is that I hate the eye colour but it's the only thing that keeps me from forgetting him, for a second I would wish for it to go away then I regret ever wishing it because I love his eyes and I was lucky enough to have the same ones'_ I said with a smile and a wink. Before I even knew it we were already at the boarder of the woods, the wolves shifted and changed behind me, Lucius was being helped by one of the boys while they all looked at me, like 'what are you waiting for shift, we're not going to look' kind of facial expression.

I gave them a look that said no close. Realisation surfaced their cheeks.

"Oh, close, right," the guy that was super tall with black spikey hair in a mess said awkwardly. I just walked past them I and onto the porch where it took them long not to reach and open the door for me. I walked into the house after wiping my feet on the door mat which earned a good few laughs, the minute I looked at them they shut up but still had their goofy grins plastered on their faces, I just shook my big head and walked up the steps only to find myself in another problem.

The attic ladder was never left down and I couldn't reach the flap, then pompous ass of a werewolf, Reed walked out of his room only to lean up on the wall with a smirk on his stupid good looking face. I hate him. I glared at him and he acted hurt.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked while holding his hand over his heart. I gave a light growl which only made him laugh. Then I whimpered, I really needed to be in my own skin, well you know what I mean, skin not fur. I looked up at him in the most adorable eyes I could muster. He only looked at me like he wanted to die laughing, I decided to crawl over to him and roll over on my back and play nice puppy. His eyes only bulged open as he stifled a booming laughter.

My ears fell down as my eyes began to water. He looked like he was beginning to fall for it but I was fed up so I just growled and bit his ankle. He screamed in agony.

"What the hell bitch!" he screamed while trying to get my jaw to release its tight hold on his ankle, and shockingly he won to my surprise, so he is strong, hmm, he could be my annoying beta.

He tackled me on the ground where I was beneath him and I couldn't get out of his grip or bite him because he was holding down my paws and held me captured by his humongous body but not as big and sexy as Jacob. There was only one way to get out of this. I shifted back, his eyes went wide when he saw my bite mark then reality hit him in the face and immediately he pulled away with his hands over his face screaming 'OH GOD WHY!' and because he couldn't see he hit himself while running into the wall and knocking himself to the ground. I just hope Jake doesn't hear about this.

I grabbed a towel and covered myself while getting into the attic with a good few eyes on me; guess we were kind of loud. LOL. Really hope Jake doesn't hear about this


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23= Boyfriend Type**_

It was now 7 pm and I was at last in some clothing. I had just finished doing my spell to make sure Jake won't find me and to prevent him from feeling too much pain and dying, hopefully it works. I was currently lying on bed on my back starring blindly at the wooden ceiling that was beginning to rot a little in some places. I remember this place, it always gave me the feeling that words can't describe, I hated the feeling yet liked it, I was comfortable yet uncomfortable, is that even possible? Sigh, why do I have to always be so complicated?

I miss Jake; his warmth and smile that brightened my day even though it would be the worst day in my life, his smile would fill me with joy. I loved being in his embrace, I loved being with him and was always comfortable by his side even if we were having an argument. I miss him so much that it hurts me even without the imprints effects. I know I will go back to him but it hasn't even been a week and I feel like jumping off of a cliff because I can't see him.

There was a little knock at the hatch so I said "Come in" my eyes were closed and I was trying to calm my racing heart and clear my head of most of the 'Jacob I miss you' thoughts. I heard several footsteps of more than one person that is when my eyelids shot open. The sight before me confused me; there was the entire pack and some girls. I'm sure that my eye balls would be bulging out of their sockets by now.

My attic was huge so everyone could fit easily but 'why is everyone here' was my question.

"Am, hey, I have no problem with anyone at all but what are you all doing here?'' I asked while sitting up.

"We just like being up here, hope we aren't a bother" replied a guy next to Reed he looked like a Lucas. Wait, they just want to be up here? Okay not weird at all.

"Sure, not weird at all" I said sarcastically while lying back on my back and yawning. I closed my eyes and again thoughts of Jake popped into my mind immediately. A smile spread across my face without my knowing.

"What you smiling at?" Reed asked snidely. I opened my eyes and looked over to my left where the familiar voice came from and looked him in the eye.

"Well it's most definitely not because your here" I sated honestly while closing my eyes once more. "Just someone dear to me"

"Is that someone a Jake?" asked Lucius with a wide grin. Shit I thought of Jake in wolf form, oh well and damn this kid was cute and his innocence reminded me of Seth.

"Possibly" I said with a smile, then quickly changed the subject "How's your shoulder?"

"Stiff but getting there" he said to me "and stop trying to change the subject" he ended with yet another grin.

Damn kid. "So that is why your all here, to find out all of my business" I said while sitting up on my bed and leaning up against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest.

"NO, not at all, Lucius stop it" ordered one of the girls with black curly hair.

"What it was just a simple question" argued Lucius. I just had to smile at his innocence. They continued their little war until one of the older wolves told them to shut up, the girl started an argument with the older guy for ordering her to shut up but thanks to the ringing of my phone they all froze.

My phone was closest to Reed and of course he just had to look at the caller ID, "whose V?" he asked. Violet, why would she call, I hope it's not a problem. I got off the bed and walked over to Reed in two strides, I put my hand out for him to give it to me but he just held it over his head with a smirk.

"Do I have to beg again, you know where that leads, right?" I told him, his smirk fell and his cheeks flushed. He handed me my phone while looking at the ground. I heard a few chuckles but ignored them.

I answered and before I could even say hi the voice of Caroline screamed at me through the phone. My ear drums nearly burst and I held the phone away from my ear. I knew everyone was listening but I didn't care.

"ANNA I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU!" I heard Caroline's words clearly.

"Why is that?" I asked dumbly although I knew the reason.

"Where have you been, all of a sudden you up and leave, you have responsibilities here in this family, do you know how depressed mom is because of you? ANN_" Caroline rambled on but was cut off by the sound of a door being slammed.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, she got hold of my phone, I swear it won't happen again." Apologised Violet.

"Hey, violet, and don't worry about it. I'm guessing mom didn't tell everyone the reason why I left did she" I asked Violet.

"No, only mom and I know, anyways how have you been and I miss you" I heard the sadness in her voice.

"I'm fine, anything important that I should know?" I asked her while sitting down on my bed. All eyes were on me and the wolves could hear the entire conversation but again I didn't care.

"Well there is one…" she said uneasily. Now that got me curious.

"What? Tell me" I said, hoping that she would.

"Jake came by today…" she paused as I fell backwards onto my bed shaking it. "He is looking for you and practically begged me to tell him" she explained.

"What did you tell him?" I asked while rubbing my temples, hoping that she didn't tell him.

"I said that I don't know and that you said you would come back soon, so to not worry" my head was pounding and my heart ached.

"I see. How is he?" I asked unable to stop myself.

"Well he doesn't look so good" she said softly "He looks like he can break any second and like he didn't get any sleep what so ever" she explained.

"Okay, well thanks and take care of yourselves" I said sadly.

"Oh, Midnight… come back alive, please, we can't last long, your our strongest link" she begged, I could hear her pain, she was hurting on the inside and was struggling to stay strong.

"Don't worry and stay strong, I'll be back" I whispered, my eyes were beginning to water but I didn't let them over flow.

"Love you sis"

"Love you too" then the phone went silent. I sighed and closed my eyes forgetting all about the audience.

"Sis?" asked one of the wolves with confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, my sister, adopted" I explained.

"Oh, and Jake, seems to be someone who misses you a lot" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Didn't know you were the boyfriend type" Reed teased. I dismissed it.

"Why are you all really here?" I asked getting to the point.

"We just wanted to introduce our selves'' said the girl with brown wavy, Hmm.

"Okay then introduce" I said while lying down with my hands behind my head.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: thank you all my readers and reviewers I love you all. Now I know some of you want more Jacob but it will be a few more chapters before he comes back into the story but don't worry this is the only section in the story where Jacob is going to be absent.**_

_**Chapter 24= Game It**_

After the unexpected call that put me in a down mood, introductions began.

"Hey, I'm Burt" said one of the large boy-men, he was not young yet he was not one of the older wolves either, I would say in between the two. He had short dark brown hair that was combed backwards. He had light grey eyes and smooth brown skin. He was kind of cute. "Nice to meet you" he ended awkwardly, like it was killing him to say it.

"Don't force yourself, I know that you wish I never existed, there is no need to lie to me, just speak your mind" I told him with no emotion, he looked at me in the eyes, his eyes told me that he felt guilty but the reason why, I did not know. "Next"

"Jonathan, John for short, and it is not a pleasure to meet you, Midnight" he said with a stiff face. He was one of the older wolves probably around my age; he had a strong jaw line, hazel eyes and black spiky hair. Tall and buff just like everyone else.

"It is never a pleasure to meet a witch, John and please Anna is fine" I stated with a sincere smile. My reply seemed to only anger him more.

"Lilith, I hope we can all get along" said the girl with brown wavy hair, she seemed to be around fifteen and looked like Lucius a little, probably siblings. She was short, like 5 feet but pretty.

"I hope so too" I replied with another sincere smile.

"Lucas, I have nothing else to say" he said while looking anywhere but at me. He was big like Reed, brown eyes like Jake's, short black hair that must have not been brushed in years. I had to say he was a catch but I wasn't looking for anyone. He had a laid back attitude kind of like Violet just he wasn't shy, from what I can tell.

"Lucas, mind keeping it down next time, I'd really appreciate not having to wake up in such an unpleasant manner" as soon as the words left my mouth he looked at me with a wide grin.

"Sorry no can do" he said to me smirking. I can tell that he is going to be a pain in my ass as well as my alarm clock every morning. I shrugged and looked away.

"Martha, I'm wary of your reasons for being here" she said with a straight face. She had black curly hair that went past her shoulder blades. Tall, slim and fit. She has sharp features and an aura that reminded me of Caroline.

"It's nice to know that you speak your mind, it is a good quality" I said nicely, she seemed taken aback but quickly covered it up with a hard expression and then looked away.

"Kyle" said a young boy-man; he had short, spiky black hair, dull green eyes and an adorable face with soft features. He smiled at me and I smiled back, no words were needed, we already liked each other and would get along just fine.

"Derek, I hope you can be of help to us" said the tall muscular man next to Kyle. He looked just like Kyle actually, only older and quite attractive but I already have my hands full. He wasn't smiling at me but he seemed comfortable in my presence unlike many others.

"I hope I can help you all to" I stated honestly.

"Reed and I believe we have already met Anna" he said smiling at me mischievously.

"Oh yes I remember, after all how can a girl forget the guy that was on top of her bare body not too long ago" I said with a smirk, immediately after the words left my mouth, Reed looked like he was suffocating and his cheeks were getting slightly red with embarrassment. Everyone seemed confused, I guess they didn't know that it was an accident. After about a minute of awkward silence I said "Next"

"William" said a young wolf with grey eyes and black hair.

"I'm Mason" said the twin of William and damn they were identical, I mean; same close, posture, hair style, facial expression, voice, everything about them was the exact same. I have to say it freaked me out a little. I'm surprised that I didn't notice them before. They also looked kind of antisocial. Anyways moving on…

"Match, what's up?" said a high pitched voice that broke me out of my starring. He was short but had a good build and I knew he was really young. He had brown hair that was a little curly and dark brown eyes that looked black. He had a sweet smile that never seemed to leave his face. I had to admit he was, so damn adorable; I just wanted to squeeze him to death and trust me I don't ever squeeze anyone.

"Nice name and as the answer for your question, I'm honestly bored" I smiled sweetly while showing my pearly white teeth.

"Well if you'd like you could play Final Fantasy with me on the PS3" he offered a little unsure if I would take up his offer but I could see the hope in his eyes. I was really bored out of my mind and I love Final Fantasy games, so what the hell, let's game it.

"Hell yeah!"

_**A/N: Reviews; refrain from swearing. Will update whenever possible :) **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25= Why did I do this?**_

Yesterday I had spent the entire day playing with Match and some of the other kids on the PS3. It was so fun, I handed them their asses in that game. It was 7 am and I was officially going to start some training but to be truthful I wasn't feeling all that up to it, I mean I wasn't even up to do anything, I felt really sick and light headed. Weird, I know.

I was wearing a dark blue turtle neck, long light grey khaki pants with black running shoes. My hair pulled back and purple eyes exposed, for all to see. I grabbed my cell and put it in my back pocket then used the ladder to climb down for the first time. I finally made it down the ladder but I was feeling a little queasy, but none the less I carried on but to only be stopped by the one and only jackass… Reed.

"Anna, you okay, you look, well like shit" he said snidely, I could tell he was lying and only trying to provoke me. I just side stepped him, not in the mood for his little games but before I could make it out of the room safely he grabbed me by my arm and turned me around to come face to face with him to the point where I smelled his minty breath.

"I have a question for you" he stated seriously. Now I was just tired of questions.

"Oh what is it now? I'm not trying to kill you; I'm only here to help. How many times must I say it?" I said harshly while going up in his face even further than I already was.

"No, it's not that, it's the marking, I want to talk about that" he said casually, not phased a bit by my sudden outburst of frustration. How did he know?

"How do you know?" I asked dumbly.

"Well you did expose your entire body to me" he said cheerfully while I looked at him with disgust.

"What about it?" I asked not too nicely.

"Who did it?" he asked curiously. Did he just ask me that?

"That… is… none… of …your… business" I said slowly and clearly as possible through my set jaw and grinding teeth.

"As a matter of fact it is. He will come for you, won't he" Reed said more than asked. I didn't reply but he already knew the answer.

I turned around swiftly and walked down stairs with a scold on my face, thankfully no one else was a round to see how upset I was. How dare he? That bastard! Oh how I could just kill him.

_Time Lapse_

After the little incident earlier I had rounded up everyone and started to explain to them the training they would be doing.

1=Hand to hand combat; it is proven to come in handy and the person doesn't have to be in wolf form to fight all the time.

2= the weak points of a werewolf and how to reach those weak points.

3= defence against attacks to the weak points of one's body.

4= increasing of speed and agility.

Each of the above has specific things to do in order to become an overall better fighter.

Requires the shifter to be in human form. They will fight against each other and find out each other's strengths and weaknesses. Your team members or in this case pack brothers must know each other's strengths and weaknesses in order to work together efficiently. I am planning on training them to fight in human form and learn each other's strengths and weaknesses at the same time without them knowing the true motive behind my lesson.

At first they will fight like normally people, when the time is right I will pair them off with their match and train them that way for some time then some will fight as wolves while others fight them in human form, this way they can find out the weaknesses of a wolf and how to fight one without phasing all the time.

Today we are in a clearing and I'm going to go about my plan. I haven't explained to them my motive but they will understand it in the end.

"So guys we clear, we fight in human forms with each other, so pair up" I ordered and they obeyed quickly enough. Some in confusion but listened to me none the less.

Reed went with Lucas, Lucius went with Match, and Derek went with Kyle, William with Mason and Burt with Jonathon. The pairings seemed normal except or John and little Burt, I felt kind of sorry for him.

"Alright, if you don't know hand to hand combat, I better hope you somehow know now, begin" I said while sitting my but down on a nearby log.

I noticed that Reed was fighting very well; he was quick and had a good punch but a terrible defence, I know he could take blows but that wasn't the point, unlike whom he is paired off with, Lucas was…wild, he dodged attacks but weirdly; like rolling funny on the floor and jumping even though there was no attack and running all over the place like a mad man, there was no way you could predict this guy. I think these two could work for each other for the time being.

Next was Match and Lucius, damn that boy could kick; I mean those fancy flip kicks the ones that took me forever to master he was doing so damn easy but that didn't mean Match couldn't keep up, he was swiftly dodging and throwing blows just as much. I had to say they look like an equal match. Hmm, I wonder if I should switch them.

Then John and Burt came into the picture and holy mother of god have mercy. The little kid was getting his ass handed to him and John didn't quite have a care in the world. Ohh, I feel bad, I should help the little guy. No he must fend for himself, but why? Argued the mother Teresa side of me. Anyway mother Teresa lost therefor the kid got beat up.

Derek and William, OMFG. They were the perfect example of …PATHETIC. I hate to say it and I know I'm being harsh but they weren't even hitting each other and they said sorry if the tripped on or the other by accident. Do they not understand the word combat?

Everyone had finished except those two and I was dumb founded. We all just stood and watched in disbelief. Lord why did I ever decide to do this again?


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26= I Need You!**_

It has been one week and a half since I came here and started training the pack. Everyone was doing great and the two failures finally got things down good, I am thinking about telling them the weak points of a werewolf but I think they figured that out already, hmmm, I'll decide what to do later.

I was settling down and the pack finally let down some of their walls, but I wasn't feeling well. I mean I feel terrible like I have a hangover or something, but I'm not drinking at all so I don't understand and this morning I threw up breakfast, thankfully no one saw or heard me gasping over the toilet bowl.

I'm so confused and the pain just won't stop, my spell seems to have little effect now and I find myself crying to sleep at night but I must be strong. I will see him eventually and then live with him forever so a month or two isn't that bad, is it? Yes it is!

I splashed cold water onto my face, waking me up. Then I brushed my teeth roughly about 10 times to get the bad scent out of my breath after throwing up my insides. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where I saw old lady, she looked at me then back down at the newspaper. At that moment Burt walked by…

"Hey, Burt, tell the pack to fight each other in wolf form and find weak spots, I'll come in a few minutes" I ordered him nicely. He gave me a smile and a nod before walking outside.

"I need to ask you something" I told Emelda, her small grey head raised itself over the papers to peer at me. I took this as a sign to continue on.

"What do you know about…markings between wolves?" I asked in all seriousness. She looked at me curiously.

"Give me a reason as for why you want to know" she answered dully. Damn old people. All I did was reveal my still blue black bite mark. The minute my discoloured skin came into view she gasped, her eyes bulged out and her heart beat increased.

"Who did you get that from?" she asked frantically while standing up to try and see better.

"A friend" I replied while not looking at her but outside the window at the forest wall.

"I see" she replied with her eyebrows furrowed, I could tell by her facial expression that she knew that he wasn't just a friend.

"So what does it mean?" I asked her nervously, wanting to know the reason yet not so much at the same time.

"It means that you are his mate, it's a strong bond between a man and a woman, even stronger than imprinting but it also has its downside but nothing serious." She explained partially.

"So, downsides like…" I asked while sitting down on the couch, my palms sweaty and heart racing.

"well you can be away from each other but it would hurt more than an imprint and nothing can stop the pain, the reason for this no one knows, it just happens. If the mates are both wolves the child will be born a shifter; meaning they can shift from any age including one year olds, also birth is harder than normal, usually more than one child will be growing in the mother's womb, if the mother is a shifter she won't be able to shape shift during the last 7 months of the pregnancy and about a year after. I don't think there is anything else." The old lady went on and on, I felt like dying when I heard it all.

"Ohh…Kay" I said unsure. "I need some alone time" before she could reply I was already up in my room and dialling Violet's cell number, pick up, pick up.

"Hello?" I heard a soft calm voice answer.

"Oh Violet! I need you, I need someone, I'm hyperventilating. " I said desperately while tears streamed down my face. I was sitting on my bed and rocking back and forth, gasping for air.

"Wait what's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"I'm, oh god I don't know" I said while wiping away tears and trying to get my breathing under control. "Don't worry, I just blew up for a sec, sorry, didn't mean to scare you, call you some other time, I gotta sleep". Well that was a weird mood swing.

"Wait Anna don_" but I cut her off and just lay on my bed and cuddled into my cover.

_TIME LAPSE_

I woke up feeling like total crap. I had a severe head ache, my back was killing me and I felt like I just had all of my energy drained even though I was just sleeping. The tugging on my heart strengthened and pained shot through my body and I gave off a soft grunt as my hand pressed against the skin above my heart. Tears came to my eyes, oh Jacob. I sobbed for a few minutes before wiping away some tears.

I got off of the bed painfully; I walked over to the hatch then climbed down the ladder like an old lady. When I had finally reached on the second floor the scent of baked chicken hit me in the face and filled my lungs with the disgusting scent. My stomach did a flip that didn't feel good and I felt like throwing up.

I ran to the bathroom noisily and slammed the door but I didn't have time to lock it because all of today's meals came up through my throat and out into the toilet bowl. I couldn't breathe and my lungs were stifling for air. My eyes must have been wide open and bulging out of their sockets the entire time. Finally I stopped throwing up for a minute, this was when the door creaked open and closed back with a soft click.

I heard heavy footsteps walk over to me and a rough fingers brush away the hair that fell into my face. My eyes were shut tight and I was heaving. Whoever the person was enclosed me in his or hers embrace. He/she held me tightly yet it felt nice and not painful. I could feel the person's breath on my neck through my shirt.

Out of nowhere the pain shot back throughout my body, my stomach flipped again but this time it felt like something was in there, beating me from the inside. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming a high pitched scream. The person's arms tightened around me and started to rock me back and forth like a little child.

I don't know how long the excruciating pain had lasted but when it had eased up, I slowly opened my eyes. The person was still holding me and rocking us back and forth. When I tried to move away the rocking stopped and the arms fell from around me, allowing me to turn around and see the person.

It was Reed, he looked worried and scared, I don't know if it was for me or him. His dark brown hair was all messed up and his t-shirt had wrinkles on it.

"Reed" I whispered with my cracked voice. I felt awfully weak, I fell into him. His arms came back around my frail body and lifted me off of the white tiled floor. I wasn't paying attention and I couldn't see much, so I didn't know where we were going.

After a few seconds maybe a minute, I let myself relax into his embrace and fall into the darkness and absorb his warmth, just like Jake's but not as good as Jake's, Oh Jacob, I Need You!

_**A/N:**_** thanks all those who read and/or review. Will update in about a week.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27= The Ear is a Weak Spot**_

I woke up to the sound of rain beating on the roof above me. I had a severe head ache and I felt like throwing up again but I'm sure that all I would be throwing up is air because I threw up all my stomach's contents yesterday or was it today, oh who cares, the point is I have nothing left to throw up.

"So your marked and I'm pretty sure that something moved in your stomach earlier, wanna explain" a familiar rasping voice ordered more than asked.

"I don't know what's happening" I said softly, so soft that I barely heard myself.

"Huh" Reed exhaled. "Well news flash your pregnant with whoever and the child's an alien, isn't that great" he said sarcastically. I opened my eyes to look at him with watery eyes. His gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" he said while walking over to the side of my bed. I looked at him with eyes saying that I know he didn't mean it and that all was forgiven.

"I just…don't know what to do, you're sick, our only hope is sick" he said devastated.

"Do the other's know?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"No, just me and Emelda" he told me.

"Leave it as that. I can still help, just I can't eat or smell meat." I said with confidence while raising myself off of the bed. He tried to help me but I gave him the look that said, 'don't touch me, I can do this'.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Yup" I said popping the p and gave him a bright smile, showing all of my gorgeous white teeth.

"Okay then, well night and I'll see you in the morning" he said to me with a little smile.

"Wait" I said. He turned to me, "I need you to be beta and to order them for me, come sit" I said to him while patting the seat next to me on the bed. He walked over to me and paused before taking the seat close to me.

" One, I trained you guys to do hand to hand combat, when you fight in human form your wolf sides become stronger along with your human side, also you are then capable of fighting in human form and not always as a wolf. Two, you find the weak points of a werewolf which are: the back, ribs, behind the ears, muzzle or nose, and hind legs, if you take out the hind legs it makes it hard for the wolf to move quickly giving you the upper hand. 3, you guys must train to dodge each other, get accustom to defending your weak spots that is what you guys will begin tomorrow. 4= speed and agility, running around the land, over and over, till you can't anymore; this increases the stamina of the wolf, when your stamina is high, when in battle your movements become easier to do and you won't get as tired easily, keeping you speed level high for a long time however this takes a lot of training so, running for hours straight every day to increase stamina. That is about all the training I can give you guys. So Reed if I'm unable to make it to training sessions you will know what you guys must do. Got it?" I explained.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head.

"Reed, I know this may be a little weird but can you stay here tonight, I'm a little uneasy and I need company" I told him while looking into his brown eyes full of loyalty.

"huh, sure" he said while lying back on my bed with his hands behind his head like pillow. I turned to my sides and closed my eyes.

"Thanks bro" I said softly.

"Yeah...sis" his simple words touched my heart and made me go to sleep with a smile on my face.

_**Time Lapse**_

I woke up with something warm beneath my cheek, I snuggled into it. Then it moved a bit, my eyes shot open and I got up swiftly to reveal a sleeping Reed, his mouth was ajar just a little and he looked so at peace and at ease. He looked kind of cute if you think about it.

I didn't know how long I was staring for but suddenly his eyes were open wide and staring me right in the face.

"Stop looking at me like that and move" I said harshly.

"Um excuse me but the only way I can move is if you get off of me and move your hands away from strapping my body down to the bed" he said to me with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on his face. I hadn't realised that I was hugging him like a big teddy bear.

"Oh sorry" I whispered, slightly embarrassed and moved away and got off the bed.

"No I don't blame you, I mean who can resist this" he said cockily while moving his hands up and down his chest. I couldn't help but laugh at him; he was so funny with his facial expression and antics.

"Just shut up and get out of my attic I need to change." I said to him.

"Oh don't mind me after all I've seen it all before. Whatever you have is now old news so go right ahead." He said with a smirk on his gorgeous face. I walked over to him and grabbed him by his ear and dragged his screaming body over to the hatch.

I opened the hatch then threw his screaming form down; he landed with a loud 'THUMP!' and I heard a soft 'ouch'. I guess the ear really is a weak point of a werewolf after all. I slammed the hatch shut and went on with changing my clothes.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28= Follow Me**_

I woke up this morning feeling worse than I did yesterday. Emelda came by to see how I was and she told me that I needed the father to be with me most of the time during my pregnancy and that it would only make it worse on both of us to be apart.

After Emelda visited Reed brought up breakfast for me; scrambled eggs, bread and butter with a glass of cows' milk which all went down rather well. He asked me if I was going to show up today and well my answer was 'I don't think I can'. He told me to rest and he was being really sweet about it. Awwww the kids rubbing off on me, when he comes back later I'll make sure to give him a nice hug and a sweet peck on the cheek. Wait did I just think that, I know it wasn't in a 'Lovey Dovey' way like how I feel for my Jacob but more of like in an older sister or even…motherly way. OMG! I stopped thinking such horrendous thoughts there. I'm only 18 going on 19 this isn't happening.

I changed my thought to: How did I get pregnant? I asked myself over and over, I know I slept with him but I never got my period after I shifted so how? Well I guess it doesn't matter now since I'm pregnant and I can't reverse time and not sleep with him….not that I want to. Maybe it was because we're both wolves, yeah that could be it, maybe I should just ask Emelda next time I see her.

I blame it all on my raging hormones for my weird thinking today. Emelda said that I needed to be with him, but I can't involve him in all this, or could I? Should I? That was my big question, maybe I should. Sigh this is way too much for me to deal with at so young.

I need help, maybe I should call Violet after all I must have given her a heart attack with my last call. With that thought in mind I picked up my cell and dialled Violet's cell number. It rang for a few seconds before a soft voice answered "Hello, Violet speaking"

"Hi sis" I said with smile on my face. Just hearing her voice made me feel better.

"Midnight?" she asked startled.

"Yeah it's the one and only Midnight" I replied while trying to hold in my laughter.

"How are you?" she asked concerned.

"I'm…not so fine" I told with my voice lowering slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked me just as softly.

"I'm pregnant and I need someone, do you mind coming here?" I asked desperately.

"What, with whom? Please tell me it's not with one of your brother's pack mates" she said and I could already imagine her crossing her fingers and her eyes shut tight while praying.

"No not them" I told her "Someone else…" I heard her sigh on the other end. "Just come…please" I pleaded her.

"Okay I'll leave now but when I get there I'm expecting an explanation." She told me. Her words making me feel much better, I was so happy to know that she would be here by tomorrow.

"Thanks Vi"

"Sure, see you tomorrow" then the line went dead.

I threw myself onto bed and hugged my pillows. Hopefully Violet can help me with the pack. She could teach them since I already trained her. She could also help me with the pregnancy. I'm still wondering what I should do with my child's father…

_**Jakes POV**_

These past two and a half weeks have been hell for me. I can't sleep, I barely eat, I can't focus and I've been put off of patrol. Many pity me at the moment. I also hate myself for how I reacted to Anna knowing everything about me and my pack, I shouldn't have said those thing to her and I even made her cry and run away. Now she'll never come back to me and what's worse is I can't feel, like other imprints do. I know she's alive somewhere out there but I can't pin point where she is.

The last few night's I keep hearing her voice screaming "I Need You!" but I just don't know how to find her and it's killing me but I know some that would know where she is. I asked her to tell me before but she pretended not to know. I'll confront Anna's sister again.

I got off of my bed causing it to make noises that say it's about to break down. I really need to get a new bed.

I grabbed a shirt and pulled it over my head before running out of the house and going straight to the Silver-wing's house hold. I ran for who knows how long till I saw the house come into my sight. I jogged up the wooden porch and just s I was about to knock on the door, a short, long black haired girl opened the door on her way out some\where with a duffle bag on her back.

"Jacob!" she said shocked to see me. I grabbed her by the arms and shook her a little roughly.

"Where is she, I need to see her, please!" I begged with tears in my eyes.

"Follow me" she told me which shocked me but I did as she told me none the less.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29= More than Air**_

"Anna we need to talk" I hear Lucius call from downstairs; I walked over to my hatch and lift the lid to see his worried face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried and concerned.

"It's about you…we all know" he told me with all seriousness. I was confused and didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You all know what?" I asked kind of having a feeling that they knew the reason why I wasn't coming downstairs.

"That you're pregnant and was marked by a wolf" he replied with no emotion on his face.

"I see" I said while climbing down from the attic, then I got dizzy and felt like I was about to fall to the ground till Lucius wrapped his strong arms around my frail body. "Thanks" I said to him while trying to pry his hands away to no avail then I felt like something hit me in the gut,

"Ahhh!" I screamed, while my body threatened to fall to the ground but was held up my Lucius, he looked worried and terrified and so was I. My stomach hurt like hell and I guess the pain was caused by the baby kicking but it hurt like hell and I feel weakened.

"Was that a kick I just felt?" he asked me still stunned and slightly panicking as he held me up.

"Yea" was all I could manage was he lifted me up bridal style and carried me down to the first floor and into the living room where he rested me on the couch. The room was filled with worried faces as they saw the state that I was in. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were shut tight because of my head ache that felt like someone was pounding my head with a hammer.

"Anna are you alright?" asked Reed as he kneeled before my side and began to rub my back comfortingly.

"Yea, just need a minute and some water" I said to him. He nodded and then I closed my eyes again. Then I got a glass of water to my mouth held by Lilith with a motherly caring facial expression. I took a sip and lay back down. I sighed.

"Well doesn't this all suck" I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood and failed miserably.

"Anna, maybe you should go home" said my brother's wife.

"Nah, someone's already coming here and she'll help me and you all" I said referring to Violet.

"Well maybe you should contact the father" persisted Amanda {brother's wife}.

"No most definitely not. I'm not ready to face him" I said in all honesty.

"Okay well you should get some rest, Emelda said that this is all normal but you should be watched carefully" Amanda explained.

"Alright" I replied and I was already feeling better so I sat up. Yes finally my head aches gone and I feel great, I feel energised I feel…Jacob.

Then all of a sudden I heard his voice "Where is she?" loud and clear I heard him ask roughly. Then loud footsteps and…he came into my line of vision. Short hair, slightly unshaved, bare back with sweat rolling down his sculptured body and those chocolate brown eyes that searched for me throughout the room until they landed on me.

"Anna" he breathed out and then Violet popped up behind him and she ran past him to me.

"Oh Anna how are you? And I just couldn't lie to him anymore" she explained while holding my hands and squeezing them but that still didn't make me take my eyes off of my lover.

"Jake" I sighed "I'm sorry" I said with tears in my eyes; threatening to overflow onto my face.

"You could have just told me" he replied so softly that I barely picked up on it. He walked over to me and kneeled by my feet, this is where the tears began to fall. He looked at me and brought his hands to cup my face, wiping away the salty liquid. I touched his face with my small hands and trailed my fingers over his lips that I longed for every second. All of a sudden I just couldn't take it and lunged at him; throwing my entire body onto him and crushing my lips onto his.

My heart racing, my blood boiling in my veins with love, my mind buzzing, his lips felt so soft and perfect against mine and I never wanted to let go. I loved him and I needed him more than air.

AU: Hoped you all enjoyed. Review!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30= He didn't...He did!**_

Last night, Jake and I were finally reunited, I was afraid of seeing him again but I don't know why because now I'm so happy to be in his arms. We were currently wrapped up in bed together, fiery skin against equally hot skin, making us both sweat but we didn't leave each other's side, we only got closer. Last night was amazing, all the things he did to me, how he made me moan, and feel heaven, bliss and ecstasy, it was wonderful and after so long of being apart it only made it more marvellous.

Violet understood what she had to do, and would get right down to business so I didn't have to bother getting up to help train. The guys were a little weary of Violet but quickly got comfortable in her presence after they saw how close we were to each other. I was feeling a little queasy but having Jake with me made me feel so much better.

"Morning Anna" whispered a husky voice into my ear with his warm breathe tickling my neck, making my body shiver and my cheeks to go pink. He was the only one who could make me so pathetically in love but I just couldn't help it. I turned around in his muscular hold, to look him in the eyes. Oh those chocolate brown orbs that dug into my soul every time. After starring into his eyes for what seemed like all eternity I was brought out of my trance by soft knocking on my hatch. Both Jake and I looked at the hatchet before grunting.

His arms slowly detached from my body and I got off the tiny bed that could barely hold und both. It groaned under me as I got up and I pulled on a shirt that Jake borrowed from Reed but was just put to waste last night since he barely wore it for more than 3 minutes.

After I had most of my body covered, I walked over to the hatch, kneeled down and lifted it to reveal, a smirking Reed. Great…

"Hello Anna, morning, I hope I wasn't interrupting something but I believe that last night you were busy with something because when I called you ten times you didn't answer" he indirectly explained to me that he knew about me having sex with Jacob, and he smirked. Oh how I wanted to punch that smirk off his stupid face but I refrained from doing such violent things while being pregnant.

I slammed the hatchet and locked it before crawling back into the bed that groaned and complained loudly under both Jake and I. I smiled at my beloved lover. "Don't worry about that, where were we?" I asked him and he smirked at me sexily and latched onto my lips with his own. We had a long battle for dominance but sadly Jake won and got on top. It's not my fault that I'm pregnant and weak, just wait till I get these pups out of me and I'll be back in action…not that I mind him being in control after all he manages me well…really well.

**Violet's POV**

It was morning and I had not gotten any sleep in the room under the attic and guess why…Anna was getting her freak on with the one and only Jacob Black, and damn those two knew how to work each other. Anyways, I yawned and got off of the bed that was supposed to be Anna's but she had chosen the attic…typical Anna. I stretched my hands to the sealing, and groaned as I got off of bed. It was a cold morning that made me shiver and tempted me to crawl back into the warm reassess of my bed.

I pushed away such warm comforting thoughts and grabbed a towel that was left in the room for me and made my way to the shower and damn this place was huge. I know Anna said that her family were rich but holy shit. I made it the large bathroom; that was themed in the colours white and baby blue.

I shut the door behind me softly before I began the stripping of my black clothing and hopping into the shower. The water was hot and I liked it that way. The water beat onto my back like a massage, making me loosen up and relax. At 8 a.m. today I would begin to pick up on training where Anna left off so I had to be in a good mood or I might kill the poor pups with work. It was now 5 a.m. and I had gotten absolutely no sleep because of Anna and her man toy that have been at it since last night all till now. I will have bad dreams for a long time.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my chest. I opened the door only to bump right into a solid rock hard chest but before I could fall onto my ass, strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to meet a pair of love struck dark chocolate brown eyes. I froze in the arms of this wondrous being.

He had short black hair, tall, huge and had a strong build. Medium sized pink lips and a russet skin tone; and his eyes…oh his beautiful eyes that I would die to just look in for five seconds. Wait…I thought as I got to my senses.

"You didn't" I whispered to him while starring at his beyond godly face.

"I believe I did" he replied with a smirk that made my stomach get butterflies, my cheeks flush and my body to be buzzing like a bee, full of energy as if I got days of sleep and I had just woken up feeling energised.

I smiled at him, he never let go of me and I didn't think that he ever was. I couldn't believe that I'm an imprint but I liked it, it felt right, it felt perfect but then again I didn't even know him, not his name nothing, I don't know him but I trusted him with my body, soul and heart, this is what scared me but I didn't show my feelings on my face, I just smiled back at him with two dimples which only made his eyes light up.

"I'm Reed you're Violet right?" he asked unsurely, I had lost my voice in the presence of such a god so I nodded shyly.

**A.N: thanks for all the reviews and sorry for updating a little later than usual. Hoped that you all enjoyed :) **


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31= The sun always sets**_

The past week has been wonderful; Jake's here with me and he is so supportive along with everyone else, Violet has been training everyone well and to my shock, I just couldn't believe that Violet and Reed were together, anyways… all is well and I'm feeling perfect with Jake around but now we have to tell his family and his pack and the bigger thing is that Jake want's to join the packs together since you know' I'm alpha, he's beta-alpha so it'd be considered a joined pack already since I'm pregnant'.

I don't know when Mark and Julian plan to attack but I believe that we are ready for anything plus my aunt want's to join in and they are all going to be coming to help with the battle and my pregnancy. Sigh so much things are going on that I just don't know which one to taken on first.

"Hey baby what are you thinking?" Jacob whispered into my ear and then kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Hey honey how are they going?" I asked him while smiling from cheek to cheek.

"The training is good and Sam said that he'd come by tomorrow with the pack and Billy wants to come along to see you" he told me.

"Kay" I told him, I was kind of worried about how Billy would take this but it seems that he's fine with it and super happy.

TIME LAPSE

It was evening now and the sun was setting. I never really liked sunsets because it always symbolises the loss of light and presence of darkness. Luckily for me I could still see the tip of the sun behind the tall trees of the forest and birds were flying home. I exhaled a long breath of air then I was caught off guard by Jacob wrapping his strong arms around my tiny waist and stomach that was filling out day by day. He kissed my cheek making me smile and then his scorching hot lips moved down to my collar bone and back up behind my ears.

I couldn't lie, ever since he came back to me I have been horny twenty four seven although it doesn't matter since he can more than handle me well but I'm starting to get moody like really moody and lots of cravings. One minute I want chocolate and the next I want apples and then I get super pissed off when I don't get what I want and stomp all over the place until Jake takes me and puts me to sleep and when I get up I'm all happy and full of energy. Weird…Like I'm a toddler, I know creepy, anyways…

The pack is doing well and training is nearly done but I don't know what Mark and Julian are up to and that worries me. They can strike any moment and I hate not being able to help out. Sigh…

Sam and the pack are coming tomorrow and then my family is visiting the day after and I don't know how my pack will take or handle a full house of witches but they can do it…hopefully.

"Baby stop spacing out" he teased me while tickling my sides making me giggle and squeal. I try to get out of his ticking torture but he just lifted me up bridal style and walked me into the house. He takes me up to the attic where he lays me on my new bed that was built for two people…thank god because Jake and I couldn't last on that small bed.

"Baby you should rest, you know what the old lady said…you need lots of rest to be able to get through the birth" he told me for the thousandth time today.

"Okay I will try but you must stay and help me get tired" I said sexily as I wrapped my hands around his head and leaned in for a hot passionate kiss that makes my heart skip beats. We moan into each other's mouth. He pushes me gently back onto the bed where he continues to do the usual.

Before I know it we are panting and sweaty. I am in heaven and I'm so happy to have Jake at my side. I smile at him and cuddle into his side. He chuckles while wrapping his hand around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Close your eyes" he whispers into my ear as he caresses my face. I did as he said and closed my eyes. My breathing calmed down and became even with my heart beat. Slowly comforting darkness consumed me and I was at peace. All was silent and perfect…I never wanted this to change but I knew that one day it will and I had a feeling that it would be sooner than I liked…

TIME LAPSE {one month later}

La Push is in great danger…the wolves are attacking them instead of my pack and they can't leave La Push unprotected and we can't leave my home unprotected so our strength is cut in half. I have a terrible feeling and I've been getting sick and unpleasant over the past few days. I feel like crap and like I have the whole world on my shoulders.

My stomach is huge and every day it had grown at least an inch. Emelda didn't know what was going on but she suspected that I would be having the kids sooner than expected.

I could no longer move; my back killed me and my feet were sore, my black greasy hair stuck to my sweaty wet face and god knows how bad I smelled.

Jake was at my side through it all but I'm trying to persuade him into going home to his pack that needs him. I could handle myself and my sisters were with me. My aunt could handle anything that happened to me and the pack was in great shape for a fight but as usual Jake was stubborn and persistent on staying with me.

It was raining heavily and the water droplets beat down onto the roof in a rhythm that made me want to sleep and being tired and having a head ache didn't help keep me awake but despite it all I couldn't shut my eyes. I had this terrible horrid feeling that something bad was going to happen and I just couldn't shove it aside.

"Jake…" I said in a whisper and at once Jake came and held my hand. His eyes looked at me with love and concern. I couldn't help but smile at him slightly.

"Yes my love" he asked me while kissing my hand. Making my heart race and send electricity up my arm.

"You need to go" I told him softly. He looked at me with no expression. His brown orbs held nothing but love for me and his face was hard. He shook his head lightly and then hung his head. I rubbed my hand through his soft hair soothingly. He looked up at me and sighed 'okay'. I gave a slight nod before letting myself lay back and relax.

I felt his soft lips touch minds lightly before leaving me alone, cold and empty. I heard the rain beating on the roof above and the fan making a little noise but other than that all was silent and peaceful.

I closed my eyes with the feeling of trepidation over coming me. I was frightened for the first time in my life I was afraid of the unknown. I inhaled and let myself fall into the endless of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Hey wonderful readers, sorry that i updated later than usual. Hoped that you all enjoyed it and i will update hopefully soon. REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE BETTER!


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: I am so so so sorry for not updating in a long time. I thank all of my supporters and hopefully you all forgive my absence. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 32= Tears for a Loved One**_

'JAKE POV'

My paws padded on the moist earth in the rhythm of my heart beat. My muscles contracted and released themselves after every powerful push I made to make myself faster. My pack and family needed me and I had to make it in time I just hope that Anna would be alright.

I flew past many trees as I neared the battle field. I jumped out of the woods onto the field where many blood was being shed. There were dead bodies of wolves and humans haphazardly around the place as wolves tackled one another and snapping and snarling at each other's throats.

I ran over to Seth and helped him out since he was struggling. I snapped the neck of the wolf easily thanks to the training that Anna gave me. From there I went on to fight alongside my brothers until hours after hours passed. We were all tired, hungry, injured, and exhausted. Finally the wolves retreated after we ran them to the border of La Push.

Sam told us to go to his place and I just obeyed. As soon as we reached Emily's we all collapsed onto the ground, couch or anywhere. Embry and Quil had broken limbs and Leah was bleeding from her back. She looked terrible and drained just like everyone else. Emily served us food that we chomped down then we got cleaned up.

I went to the phone to call Anna but no one answered. I simply called again…no reply…I tried again this was when my heart started racing and my body shook in fear of something happening to my girl.

'Anna's POV'

My eyes shot open from the loud sound of growls, tearing cloth and breaking of wood. "AHHHH!" screamed a high pitched voice. I shot up from bed with my heart pounding against my rib cage. I ran to the hatch that I flung open and jumped down from. I landed on my aching feet but ignored them.

Breaking of glass and wood could be heard from all around. Then I saw a large grey wolf appear at the base of the steps and grinned at me devilishly. I knew it was Mark immediately, I was going to go after him but the smashing of the wall to my left distracted me as a brown wolf came flying my way. I jumped and dodged the flying beast but to only trip and fall down the long flight of wooden steps.

I tumbled and tumbled in slow motion; hitting my head, stomach, back and everywhere. I went head first to the base floor where I felt my skull nearly crack at the impact of hitting the floor. All went red…all I saw was red…and I heard several whispers of my name but they all faded away as the darkness overcame me.

'Jake's POV'

"Sam…Jacob!" I heard Emily scream from the kitchen. All of us wolves stood up and ready to burst out of our skin and into our fur. We all rushed outside to where we saw Emily holding up a half unconscious Violet who was closely followed by everyone else I had left behind not too long ago.

My heart rammed into my chest as I ran over to the bloody body of my Anna. She was unconscious and breathing softly. Her heart sounded normal and her body limbs looked normal too. I took her from the arms of young Match and took her inside with everyone closely following behind.

After I had set her onto the couch, Vivian and her daughters came around in a circle. They started to join hands and say some weird language. The atmosphere immediately felt different. It felt lighter, cleaner, brighter and full of life. It was good feeling and I could already see Anna start to look better.

I kneeled down beside my future wife and held her hand as Vivian and the girls did their thing. Praying for my lover to come back to me as crystal clear tears stained my russet skinned face. Just the thought of losing her was devastating and beyond my wildest imagination.

TIME LAPSE

My eyelids fluttered open to reveal my sleeping beauty cuddled up to me. Her face looked brighter and healthier. She was breathing softly and her heart beat was like a lullaby to me. I sighed in content and closed my eyes for a few seconds before aversely moving away from her.

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen with every limb in my body groining as I moved. I was stiff and in pain. I met several curious eyes of witches and werewolves. What they were looking for…I don't know.

"Got any food Em?" I asked Emily who handed me a plate of pan cakes just as the words left my mouth. I nodded thanks and chomped down my food that didn't quench my hunger one bit.

"So wanna explain what happened?" I asked after awkward silence.

"We were attacked by Mark, they destroyed the mansion and Vivian had to teleport us here to safety" explained Reed who held a tired Violet lovingly in his arms.

"Well at least we are together now…and did we lose anyone?" I asked the last part hesitantly, not sure if I could take losing someone.

"No" was the reply from Martha who held a sleeping girl with blond locks in her arms. I sighed in relief.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lucien, looking like he was ready to fight.

"Well…we rest while you guys run patrol since you all seem better off than us" Sam said and everyone agreed to this. The witches went to sleep since they used up all of their magic mojo and so did the La Push pack. Sam had contacted the Cullens and warned them to yet again be on guard.

I went back to my sleeping girl that lay next to and just starred at her. She was so beautiful that it made me crazy…I closed my eyes and let myself get some peace in mind.

TIME LAPSE= ONE WEEK

Jake's POV

I exhaled a long breathe of air loudly as I sat out on the porch steps trying to clear my mind. I hadn't gotten any sleep in days and not because of patrolling or fighting the war but because Anna hadn't woken in an entire week and it's scaring me. I feel like I'm slowly losing her; just the thought makes my body go weak.

I gripped the banister and crushed the wood under my large palms, sending splinters into my russet hand. I relaxed and closed my eyes…she'll come back to me; she's strong, I know she'll come back. I sighed again…the last weak has been peaceful, oddly peaceful and we all knew that the war would come soon and all hell would break loose and some of us may die. The thought of losing my brothers or sister nearly killed me.

I looked up at the shining full moon and heard the howling of a wolf from the north section of the reservation. I immediately ran into the forest without hesitation and shifted in mid-air as I entered the forest shadows. My paws padded heavily on the saturated soil of the woods.

'What's going on?' I asked.

'Embry found a wolf from the enemy pack who apparently wants to have a talk' Quil replied to me.

'Really…well this should be interesting' I thought back to him unenthusiastically.

'Yeah' Leah piped in.

We soon made it to the clearing where some of Anna's wolves were assembled along with Sam and Embry…and the enemy wolf in the middle in his human form on his knees in surrender.

'So Sam what does he want?' I asked Sam.

'He said that he came to warn us about the war and he said that it's going to happen in five days' time' he replied to me while snarling at the fearless man.

'How do we know if he's telling the truth?' I asked everyone.

'We don't' replied Reed.

'But what if he is telling the truth?' asked Lucius.

'Well even if he is telling the truth or not, we still have to be on guard twenty four seven' answered Sam. Everyone nodded in agreement and then we all looked at the beat down, tired man.

'Now what do we do with him?' asked Leah. Then the unbelievable happened…Leah locked eyes with the enemy and gravity shifted.

'Holy shit! Did she just imprint on the enemy?' Paul shouted into all of our shocked and confused heads.

'Yup' Quil said while taking a seat and watching the two imprints sharing their first moment together.

'Well I guess we know what we can't do now' Sam said unhappily.

'What can't we do now?' asked a curious Embry.

'Kill him' was Sam's harsh reply before walking off and back to patrol. Everyone dispersed after that and Leah had neared her imprint and just stared at him with love in her brown eyes. I shook my head and left the love pups alone.

I ran back to the house hoping that Anna would have awakened and praying for her recovery. I made it to the house in less than two minutes. I shifted and found some shorts in a bush to put on before jogging up the house and shoving the stiff door open.

The house was silent but heart beats could be heard and soft murmuring from the living room. I walked into the living room where I saw all of the witches surrounding the couch where Anna laid.

My heart beat increased and my body went numb when I saw a tear stained Violet. No she can't be, no…she must be…alive. She's not dead, she's not, she's not…


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33= Sooner Than We Thought**_

Tears welded up in my eyes as I rocked Anna back and forth in my arms.

"Jake…It's okay…I'm fine" she said slowly, still drowsy. Oh how my heart raced in my chest and I squeezed Anna into me. I was so over joyed that she was conscious again and getting better. She still looked pale but a lot healthier than before. I kissed her forehead and inhaled the scent of her lovely vanilla hair.

"Oh Anna" I whispered. She hugged me back and we stayed that way for a long time, until I reluctantly pulled away and let her breathe. She leaned back on the couch and smiled at me with love in her gorgeous eyes that I continued to lose myself in.

"So what did I miss?" she asked curiously. I turned serious.

"Well no one's dead just extremely tired and the mansion is destroyed and Brandon came and warned us about a war in about five days and Leah imprinted on him" I summed it all up for her and her face held a blank expression before she laid back down and closed her eyes with a sigh. I thought something was wrong so I quickly went by her side and touched her face gently making her eyes open.

"I'm fine" she reassured me and I relaxed slightly.

"You must be hungry…I'll get you some food" I told her before getting up from her side and going into the kitchen and putting everything edible onto a large plate. She is pregnant and hasn't eaten for days so she must be on the verge of falling unconscious again.

I walked back into the living room where all of the witches had settled. I went to Anna and placed the food on the coffee table before gently lifting her up and sitting behind her to support her body. I took tiny pieces of food and fed her slowly. After a few bites she was more alert and awake.

She would smile at me and lean into me every so often bringing joy to my soul. The witches were all exhausted from lending her energy to keep her alive for the past week and they all sat half asleep.

After she had eaten a good amount of food I began to rub soothing circles on her large stomach that had grown incredibly large within a week…I say it's because of magic. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyelids. I watched her beautiful face; her eyelashes laying gently on her soft cream skin, her lips pink and pouty and her little nose so adorable that I just wanted to poke it. Her chest rose with every breath and I rubbed her round stomach with love for what's in there. Before I knew it, my eyes had closed and I had slowly fallen into a peaceful sleep with the love of my life within my arms.

_Anna's POV_

I was so comfortable and at peace. I turned to my left into something very hard and warm. My eye lids fluttered open to reveal and sleepy faced Jacob. A smile stretched upon my face as I saw him. I gave him a small peck on the lips and he immediately brightened. I sighed happily and snuggled into him. His hands rubbed my back soothingly and in all of the right spots.

"I gotta go but I'll be back real soon so you be a good girl now" he said to me and I pouted. I didn't want him to leave, I was happy with him by my side and I never wanted to let him go.

"No" I whispered stubbornly and tightened my grip on him. He only sighed and pried my hand s off of him before kissing me on my forehead but I wanted more than that so I kissed him on the lips passionately and he of course he kissed back just as passionately until we were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

He gave me one last kiss before disappearing around the doorway. I huffed unhappily and folded my arms over my chest like a little child and pouted. I felt tired and exhausted so I decided to rest.

TIME LAPSE

It has been three days since I woke up and I was feeling a lot better but I had really bad mood swings and I snapped at Jake several times but he only showered me with love. I was currently sitting in bed and watching as the rain poured outside of the window. The place was clod and I snuggled into my blankets that Emily gave me.

My sisters were all outside in the living room getting more rest. Vivian and Doctor Cullen said that I should be expecting my pups anytime now and everyone was anxious. The war could happen anytime now as well as my birth. I still couldn't believe that Brandon and Leah and imprints now and that he had re-joined my pack as well as my pack is now under Jake's command. So much has happened in so little time…

I was tired and weak and felt like I could throw up. I just couldn't wait to get these kids out of me and to get back to my normal size. I feel bad though since I can't help do anything since I'm pregnant. I sighed and pouted to myself and looked at the closed door waiting for Jacob to come home to me.

If Brandon was right…then the war will be in two days and so many of us could die. I would die if anyone of us died, I just couldn't think of anyone dying. The good thing was that the Cullens agreed to help take part in the war but the bad part was that my sisters and Vivian had to stay with me at all times and help me give birth.

There is this witch thing that says that a pregnant witch must stay with her circle to help her give birth because the children drain the witch of her magical energy which is the life of a witch so therefor she needs her circle to lend her strength to be able to survive the birth of her children. That was one of the reasons why my mother had died when she was giving birth to me and not my brothers because I was a witch and I stole magic from her resulting in her dying. I tried not to think of my mother having dying because of me, so I stopped thinking about it all.

I hope and pray that no one dies. I could feel so much stress at the moment and I knew that everyone else was feeling it too. The war would be coming soon, sooner that we all thought.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34= The War Has Begun**_

Jake's POV

The alerting howls of my brothers woke me up from my peaceful slumber next to my Anna. I sprang up from the bed, waking Anna up but I couldn't worry about that at the moment. I jumped out of the window and phased not even near the woods.

'They are here, just like Brandon said!' shouted Reed. All of us wolves were present except for Seth who was with the Cullen to keep us all in contact.

'Seth tells the Cullens that it is going to begin and they should come now' I ordered Seth who obeyed immediately. All of us wolves ran next to each other to the clearing where we had last fought the new born army; just a coincidence that another war is happening there. We all ran in sync. Out paws hitting the earth loudly, we could smell the other pack and hear them as well. They were close and they were a large pack as well from what I could tell but we could take them if we worked together.

It was time…we jumped out of the woods into the clearing and clashed with the other pack. We hit impact with each other loudly and the stormed raged over us and the rain beat down on our backs. Lighting struck and thunder boomed.

I bit into the neck of a brown wolf and we rolled all over the flow in battle. He snapped at my face and hit my hind leg but it didn't stop me from biting off his front paw. He howled and agonising howls that could make one deaf. I didn't waste any time and bit into his neck with my teeth before snapping it, he fell to the ground as his heart beat stopped. I jumped onto another wolf and fought with him for a while until three other wolves ganged up on me. They surrounded me; I stood my ground and snarled at them.

'Jake hold on, we've got your back' Embry said to me. I continued to growl at the wolves before throwing myself at the biggest one just as Leah, Embry and Quil took care of the other three.

'So your Anna's mate' snarled the biggest dark brown wolf that I was fighting with. He must be Julian.

'And your let me guess Julian' I growled at him.

'So you have heard of me' he replied as we circled on another in the field of chaos.

'Let's get this over with' I growled ferociously at him before snapping at his neck. He dodged and rolled to his right before jumping onto my back. I shrugged him off and threw myself at him. I snapped at him and bit onto his ear before taking out one of his hind legs. I tasted his salty blood in my mouth and spat it out onto the ground. I heard the cry of a fellow wolf behind me. I snapped my head around in search of where the cry had come from…it was Sam he was fighting a huge black wolf that was bigger than him and he had taken a blow in the head but was standing his ground. I could tell that he was fighting Mark.

I got hit to the ground by Julian but quickly got back up and jumped onto him, sending us both crashing to the ground.

'You shouldn't get distracted….it can cost you your life' Julian snarled at me. I bit his throat but he got out of my grasp and bit into my front paw and drawing a lot of blood from me. I whimpered loudly.

'Jake!' I heard Sam shout at me.

'Watch yourself Sam!' I shouted back at him but it was too late…Mark jumped and bit down on Sam's neck and scratched open his chest trying to get to his heart.

'NO!' I screamed and pushed Julian off of me. I grabbed Julian by the neck and bit into it. He pushed me off of him and I looked to see Sam barely able to stand up to Mark then Leah threw herself at Mark who didn't see her coming. She was so small compared to Mark and I knew my beta wouldn't stand a chance. She ran around him swiftly…she was the fastest wolf but she wouldn't be able to hold him off for long so I needed to kill Julian now.

'Watch yourself Leah' I told her.

'I know' she replied.

I turned all my attention back to Julian and sprung at him one last time. We rolled around on the muddy ground before I was able to bite down on his shoulder but he pushed me off.

'NO!' I heard Sam scream in my head, I turned to see Leah unconscious on the floor with Mark's paw on her neck, she whimpered softly under him. Sam tried to move but to no avail because of his sever wounds he was immobile.

Out of nowhere Brandon showed up and jumped on Mark's back and bit into his shoulder resulting in Mark howling in pain. I turned back to Julian and for the last time I bit down onto his neck while he wasn't paying attention and ripped his head off and threw it somewhere. I turned around just when Brandon was thrown into some trees and he fell unconscious. I ran to Mark and growled at him to gain his attention.

He turned to me and grinned devilishly. He towered over me but I could take, I would take him for Anna. He killed her brother and he hurt my brother and sister…now it was time for him to pay.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35= The War Rages**_

Anna's POV

"Ahhhh" I screamed as Violet held my hand and squeezed it tightly. My teeth grinded against one another and my eyes were held shut.

"Just push Anna you can do this" Violet kept repeating to me while Caroline replaced the wet towel on my forehead.

"It hurts!" I shouted.

"I know sweetie just try and we will get Carlyle here soon" Vivian said to me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I pushed.

"I need Jake. I need him….i can't do this without him!" I screamed.

"Honey he's busy but he'll be here whenever he can" Violet tried to explain to me why he was absent.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I heard the door faintly open as someone came in.

"Oh Carlyle thank god" I heard Vivian whisper and someone cold replaced the person in between my legs. I opened my eyes a little to reveal Doctor Cullen, he was paler than I remembered.

"Calm down Anna, just breathe and before you know it Jake will be here" he told me calmly.

"No I WANT HIM NOW!" I shouted angrily at him.

"Okay now push" he told me but I ignored him and continued shouting at him but then the pain became too unbearable and I just pushed. After a long time of pushing, I collapsed on the bed exhausted and closed my eyes and breathed heavily.

"Anna look at me, come on don't blackout" Violet said to me as she started fanning me with a book.

"Vivian, get the circle ready to give her magic or else she'll fall unconscious soon" Carlyle told Vivian. My sister's made a circle and closed their eyes and did their thing while I began to feel my body get stronger and more alive.

"Alright Anna just give me all you got" he told me and I did as he said. I pushed with all that I got before collapsing onto the bed with all of my weight, tired and totally exhausted. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes.

"Come on one more time, do it for Jake" Violet said to me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I pushed for the thousandth time and finally fell unconscious but not for long, I got back up and heard Carlyle saying…

"She did it, we got one, it's a boy, here Vivian take him" Carlyle told Vivian. Vivian disappeared behind the wooden door with a small bundle in her arms.

"Alright Anna just another one" Carlyle said to me. What! Another one? Oh I'm not going to live through this.

Jake's POV

I whimpered as I got thrown onto the ground. I breathed heavily as I got up slowly. I puffed out breathes of air exhaustedly and so did he. I was a tie and I just couldn't give the last blow. I growled at him and ran to him and we both clashed. I threw him to the ground but he rolled out of my way and jumped up behind me. I spun around and positioned myself prepared to take a blow.

Most of the wolves were dead and thankfully no one that I know was dead. The war was going on and on and Sam had fallen unconscious and all the others were busy. The Cullens had finally made it and were all busy as well.

I snarled at Mark and he returned it just as viciously. I charged at him and jumped on him however I wasn't too lucky and he threw me to the ground and bit into my shoulder. I howled in pain and kicked him off before biting into his neck. I had no mercy for him and I was going to end him.

Anna's POV

I was barely able to keep my eyes open and my sisters were getting tired.

"Anna come on just one more" Carlyle said to me, pushing me to do more. I was so tired of everyone saying 'just one more' they must have said that phrase over a hundred times and after each time I just had to push again, like there was no end to it but I was too tired to snap at them.

"Come on" Violet whispered me. I summed up all of my strength and this would be the last time, I would do it one more time…for Jake.

I gritted my teeth and threw my head back as my back arched and I pushed with all that I had for about one minute before I heard the soft cries of my third child. I collapsed onto the bed with sweat rolling down my face.

"It's another girl!" squealed Olivia but I couldn't respond. My eyes closed down without my command and I began to fall into endless darkness. I felt cold and alone…Jake.

"Anna? Anna get up. Stay with us!" I heard faint voices speaking to me but I just couldn't hold on anymore and all went blank. Jake…

Jake's POV

I sprung with all of my last remaining energy onto Mark and scratched his chest violently, my paws stained red with his blood. I kept digging into his chest and biting him with everything I had until I no longer could and I fell to the ground and all went dark. Anna…


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36= Our Love**_

Anna's POV

I was exhausted and I couldn't move my body. I felt heavy and weak. I painfully opened my eyes to reveal the face of a tired Jacob. His face brightened and he smiled the widest smile in the world. I couldn't resist smiling too even though it hurt.

"Hey" I whispered hoarsely.

"Hey" he said to me. He brought his hand to my face and rubbed soothing circles on my cheek. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the feeling of having him with me. Then everything came rushing into my mind…the war…my kids? My eyes shot open and my heart beat raced.

"Jake, the kids and Mark?" I rushed out quickly all in one breath as I tried to get up to no avail. He gently pushed me back down and shushed me.

"It's alright, it's all over" he whispered to me and kissed my forehead. I relaxed and leaned back on the comfortable pillows below me. I heard the door creaking open and I turned to see who it was. It was Vivian and she held a small bundle in her arms. She walked over to me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her as she held out the small baby towards me and I eagerly took my child from her.

The baby was small and had russet skin just like his father. He was asleep and breathing softly. I could hear is heart beating and it made my heart skip a beat. I as over joyed and so was Jake; he smiled down at me before taking my child from me.

"You need to eat Anna, you've been out for three days" he explained to me. I nodded at him and he disappeared along with Vivian and my son. After about five minutes he returned with a plate full of food and a glass of orange juice.

I ate hungrily as he just watched me with adoration in his eyes. After I had eaten I looked to Jake and asked "Did we lose anyone?" I was afraid of his answer but I wanted to know.

"Thankfully we didn't but…Sam, Leah, Brandon, Lucas, Match and Embry are all wounded severely" I was relieved that we had lost no one and all would go back to how it was supposed to be. I sighed and smiled at him, he returned my smile warmly. I looked at his shoulder with worry, it was all bandaged up and he looked wounded.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him worriedly.

"A little but I'm better now that you're awake" he told and came in to kiss me tenderly. I kissed him back with more force and I closed my eyes and let my lips to do all the work.

TIME LAPSE

"MOM!" I heard my three children scream from the living room as I rocked Jeremy to sleep.

"Keep it down!" I shouted from the kitchen before walking down the hallway to my room and placing my five month year old son in his crib. I walked out the room and closed the door silently behind me before marching to the living room to find my coffee table destroyed and all three of my eldest children; Jonathon, Janet and Janice fighting over the TV remote.

"All of you stop it this instant and give me the remote" I shouted at them and snatched the remote from their hands. "I'll let your father deal with you all" I told them before rushing back to the kitchen to stir the pot and take out the cookies form the oven. I could hear quarrelling from in the living room but I ignored it.

I was suddenly lifted off of the ground and swung around by my waist. I could feel the familiar hands around my waist and I heard him chuckle. I giggled and tried to get out of his grasp but he held me tightly to his chest.

"Jake" I giggled girlishly as he kissed behind my earlobe and nipped at my neck. I shrugged him off and hit him with the wooden spoon in my hand.

"Bad dog" I said to him and he pouted childishly. "Now go in the living room and make yourself useful" I ordered him. He chuckled before giving me a quick peck on the lips and disappearing into the living room.

I shook my head and continued to finish lunch. I began to set the table just when the phone rang. I wiped my wet hands on the kitchen towel before picking up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Black residence, Anna speaking" I answered.

"Hey! How are you doing Anna?" asked Emily joyfully.

"I'm fine and how are the boys?" I asked her

"Oh the kids are fine, and yours?" She asked.

"Loud and wild as always" was my reply.

"Well the pack's having dinner so you guys should come over" she invited me for dinner as usual on Sundays.

"Sure, see you tonight…bye" I said before hanging up and calling everyone for lunch. The kids rushed in and so did Jake.

We sat around the table and my kids laughed and smiled happily. I still couldn't believe that it was all over, the war had been seven years ago and Jake and I had gotten married and so did Violet. My kids are growing up so fast and can't remember the last time that I had needed to use magic.

I was so happy and at peace. I smiled at my kids lovingly and looked at Jake with a wide smile. So much has changed but not our love for each other.

**THE END**


End file.
